The Twilight Saga: Betrayal & Sacrifice
by MoonChild8789
Summary: It's been four years since the hostility between the Cullens and Volturi as the world's second largest and most powerful coven, The Reapers, decide to visit their old friend, Carlisle. But when a member, Alexander, decides to fall for a mortal during the visit, tension and hostility rises as his creator, Dragan, and his coven mates begin disagree with the forbidden relationship.
1. The Prologue

**Preface:**

**Summer 2012**

**Forks, Washington**

The light of the sun flickers through the forest as the clouds part to make way to a beautiful summer. Silence reigns over as nature from all around blooms. Animals are grazing the grass peacefully. The forest is a heavenly delight. The temperature is warm and perfect. As the animals graze through the forest, they are suddenly startled by the powerful sound of running feet. WHOOSH! Someone is running in a vibrating blur; unable to be seen by human eyes if there are any present. The sunlight bounces off their skin as they pick up speed; causing near chaos with their amazing velocity. A cliff comes into their line of sight. But this doesn't stop them from running. Instead, they leap across impossibly and lands perfectly on the other side on bended knee. The person hides their face in their long dark wavy locks as they stand; dressed in nothing but a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Their fingernails are painted black and red.

"_**For centuries, I've lived my life by the act of Nihilism. I was taught that life is about survival. You either adapt or die. That is what my creator taught me. He taught me I couldn't trust anyone, not even those who were close to me or to my heart. And I believed in his every word. I portrayed my immortal life as a monster; a monster who plagues mankind in order to satisfy his most desire by gorging himself in the blood of the mortals. I've been that way for centuries...but that soon changed."**_

The person brushes part of his hair back to reveal his pierced ears with diamond ear rings. His skin is chocolate bronze as the sunlight beams against his skin, making it gleam radiantly like expensive diamonds. His eyes consume liquid crimson. He's young; his perceptual age is of at least 16-18 years old, but appears slightly older due to his athletic structure. Something catches his attention. He slightly turns his head to see a mountain lion ready to pounce. But before the predator can react, the vampire bares his deadly sharp teeth and attacks with unnatural speed. A deadly snarl escapes from the vampire's lips as the sound of bones crushing comes to his ears. The mountain lion is now dead with its throat ripped out as the vampire stands with blood drooling from their mouth.

"_**My hatred for humanity, including my own, came from the sudden death of my family. My creator, Dragan, saved me that very night and he had soon turned me into an unstoppable predator...an Apex predator that stood at the top of the food chain. As a child, vampires were nothing but folklore; a bedtime story to scare little children at night. But I knew of the possibility of the myth being real thanks to my mother, who possessed a little secret of her own...a secret that was passed down to me. The vampires were seen as demons who feasted on the blood of mortals and I am one of them. Everything that my maker had taught me leads me to nothing, but shame and a lesson that no other vampire can forget...sometimes being an immortal can be miserable. It is up to us to find the perfect happiness. But here's the question: How does a vampire like me find happiness despite the horrible sins he or she had committed throughout time? How can we find peace, forgiveness...**__**closure**__**?"**_

"Alex?" A female voice says softly to the vampire as he cleans the blood from his lips with his tongue. He turns around and a smile shines on his face. It's of pure happiness.

"_**How much are you willing to sacrifice for **__**peace and true happiness?**__**"**_

**(….)**

**Prologue:**

**Spring of 1312**

**The Balkans, Bulgaria**

The full moon beams beautifully across the mountains and the meadows. The night is silent. Many people are fetching for water, firewood, or making supper for their families while others are sleeping in their village homes. There are six young children who should be asleep, but are running around, playing and trying to hide from their parents or relatives. Some of the children are being called to come inside and they obey their parents' commands; all except two cute little girls around five-six years old. Both possess light bronze skin, long silky bronze hair, and hazel eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. They are identical twins. They look so much alike in every way.

Both girls run and giggle, trying to chase after one another while heading to a large village house that is bigger than any house in their village. They play in the meadows near it and tackle one another, laughing and having fun. A young woman in her late teens approaches. She's in the playing moon as both sisters tackle her to the ground. The moonlight dances around them in the night. It's peaceful.

"Vie dvamata ste tolkova glupavo." The young woman giggles, calling them silly.

"**Zhulieta?" **Another woman exits the well built home. She's in her mid 30s with dark bronze skin, long dark hair, and gorgeous features. She calls for the teenage woman now known as **Juliet**. "Carissa, Katrin, vieze vutre za vecherya." The woman calls in the two little girls, **Carissa and Kathryn**. The little girls run inside their home as Juliet approaches the unnamed woman. "Aleksandur?! Aleksandur, vecheryata e gotova!" The woman calls someone in for supper, but they are nowhere to be found.

"Toi veroyatno mech igrae otnovo." Juliet says to her.

"Mozhe li da go nameri I da nosyat vkushti za vecherya." The woman asks if she could go find her cousin and bring him home for supper. Kathryn and Carissa run back out of the house laughing.

"Nie shte go namerin maĩka." Carissa tells their mother that they'll go find their brother as they both run into the mountains. Juliet laughs while Helena just smiles and rolls her eyes. Another woman in her seventies comes outside, hollering at the two little girls to come back and wash up for supper.

"Katrin, Carissa, vŭrni se tuk I se izmiya!" Their grandmother says. Juliet goes running after them.

Suddenly, a man in his late twenties with pale white skin, short bronze hair, and green hazel eyes exits the house to snake his arms around Helena. He kisses her on the back of the neck and she giggles. The two of them are happily in love with one another as they snuggle closer with the man massaging her small pregnant belly. "Vecherya mirishe strakhotno. Kide e Aleksandur?" The man questions as he still places a trail of sensual kisses against Helena's neck, forcing her to giggle as she welcomes his warm embrace. He keeps rubbing her belly.

"Toi ingrae s nozh, mu dade otnovo." Helena replies, complaining about their son practicing with a sword in the mountains. Aleksandur's mother just rolls her eyes and goes back inside to set the table.

"S tova tempo, tya shte rodi tsyalo kotilo." His mother says and Aleksandur bursts out laughing. She said that at the rate of affection they have for one another, Helena's going to give birth to a whole litter of children. Helena rests her head against his strong chest.

Deep within the mountains is their son, Alexander. He appears to be eight years old with black wavy hair that snakes down his back. He's wearing a hooded cape over his clothing as he slashes the wind with his sword. His footwork is slightly unstable; needs more practice. But the boy makes up for it with his athleticism. He twirls the sword making one last flexible move before piercing the ground with the blade with a strong strike. He lifts his head up, revealing the same eyes his father possesses through his wavy locks. He stands back on his feet, removing the blade from the Earth. WHOOSH! Something startles him. He searches around for the sudden noise. Twigs snaps and bushes flail all around him.

"Kol e tam?" But he doesn't get an answer. The wind speed begins to change. A chill travels rapidly down his spine as fear hits his heart. He wants to be brave as noise erupts. "Maika? Otets? Zhulieta?" But still no answer. Silence suddenly plagues the world around him as he stands all alone in the darkness. Carissa and Kathryn burst through the trees and Alexander is happy. But Juliet is nowhere to be found. "Izplashi me!" The girls are so energetic tonight. The full moon might have something to deal with this thanks to their mother's blood being descendant from an ancient witch tribe.

"Maĭkata kaza, che e vreme za vecherya." Kathryn says that it's time for supper.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" A loud disturbing scream explodes through the mountains with a powerful echo. The scream is terrifying and blood curdling. It shakes their entire village. The children jump from it. They're afraid. Alexander is on the verge of a panic attack. He and his younger sisters all run in the other direction in order to get home. They are running as fast as they can, especially Alexander despite the weight of his sword. "Mama?! Papa?!" He yells, but he's only answered by a harmony of horrific screams. But he doesn't give up. He keeps running and running and running towards home. The pain in his feet is too much and he's beginning to run out of breath.

Carissa, Kathryn, and he stop in a halt when they see Juliet lying dead in the middle of the forest. Her neck is bloody and ravaged. They slowly approach her body and try to wake her up. "Zhulieta? Cousin Zhulieta? Sŭbudeter se." But Juliet doesn't wake up. Carissa shakes her, but it doesn't help. Kathryn begins to cry and sob. Carissa and Alexander begin to cry as well. There's another scream which catches their attention. They begin running all the way home.

Abruptly, they stop against once they reach home. Their worst fears is about to come true. Alexander's eyes land on something that is slowly pooling its way out the door of his home...**IT'S BLOOD! **He slowly approaches the house along with his sisters. He's getting closer and closer to the door. And when he does reach for the door, his eyes grow wide and mist with tears. The sword drops from his hand and hits the ground. Lying in front of him is his mother, Helena. Her throat has been brutally shredded. Blood is seeping and staining her face and upper chest. She's dead.

The boy's body is shaking as he begins to cry. "Mama?!" He goes over to her lifeless body and kneels in her blood pool, not caring if it stains him. He reaches his hand out to touch her. "Mama?" He begins to shake her. "Mama, sibudi. Subudi se. Mama, molya subudi. Mama molya." But she doesn't wake up and the boy begins to break down. He sobs and lays his head on her stomach where his now unborn deceased sibling lies. "Mama!" His tears land into the thickened blood. Half his face is covered in it from lying his head down on his mother. Kathryn sobs her heart out.

Carissa begins to walk into the living room of their home and screams. Their father and grandparents have been killed in a brutal fashion. The children cannot stop themselves from crying out. They are in total shock to see their family's blood on their tiny hands, faces, and clothes. The sight in front of them is too disturbing and saddening. They don't know what to do. Alexander looks at his sisters, screaming and crying over their loved ones' dead bodies. It's heartbreaking. Carissa cries over her father's body while Kathryn weeps over their mother's body. Alexander runs out of the house and breaks down; screaming for help in every direction before falling to his knees. He's painted in his mother's blood.

"Nyakoi da mi pomogne! Molya vi! Imam nuzhda ot promosht! Molya, pomognete mi! Moeto semeistvo se nuzhdae ot pomosht! Mama! Tate! PAPA!" But no help comes. Calling for immediate help is useless. He's just left to be drowned in his sorrows. WHOOSH! The boy searches around the darkness with his eyes. He hurries to grab his sword and hold it unsteadily. "Koi tam pokazhi se strakhilvesto!" His heart races in fear, sadness, and panic. The tears never stop. WHOOSH!

SOMEONE'S BEHIND HIM! A dark hooded figure blends with the darkness. A pair of blood red eyes pierces the night. The boy spins and jumps away. He strikes at the dark figure with his sword, but the blade is somehow caught by the figure and is easily crushed into pieces. No one should be able to possess that much strength. It's unnatural! The boy cowards his way to the ground in total terrifying shock. The dark figure slowly removes their hood to reveal their face. It's a woman. Her eyes are pure crimson like the blood that paints her lips and face. She's in her late teens with long, wavy black hair that slithers across her shoulders, and glistening dark skin. The sound of Alexander's panic flows through her ears. The woman never takes her eyes off him as the blood of his family drips from her mouth. She smiles with a sinister expression, revealing her sharp pearly whites.

"Molya, ne me naranyavai." He pleads for her not to hurt him.

A hungry growl slips from the woman's lips. WHOOSH! SHE'S BEHEADED BY ANOTHER DARK FIGURE! The woman's now headless body falls to the ground. A man is standing over her body, snarling. Alexander shakes as tears fall from his eyes. He's in total shock to see the man holding the woman's head in his right hand. He has the same blood crimson eyes and is around his early twenties with young masculine features, short dark hair, and pale skin that is radiant under the moonlight. The man rips the woman's head in two before making eye contact with Alexander.

"Ne se pritesnyavaite. Vie ste v bezopasnost. Vidykh vsichko." The young handsome man tries to explain to the little boy. The look of pain for him is present in his eyes. He knows what the little boy is suffering through. "Moeto ime e **Dragan Petrovich**. Ela." The man now known as Dragan extends his hand for the boy to take and he does. Dragan lets him hug his leg as he cries. He pulls away and kneels down. "Kakvo e imeto?" Dragan looks to see Kathryn and Carissa shaking. Terrified is an understatement. He glances and stares back into Alexander's eyes with a comforting expression, not knowing that he is staring into the eyes of one of his **greatest creations**.

**(….)**

**January 15, 2001**

**Lakewood, Washington**

Sleeping warmly in her bed is seven year old, Samara Charleston. The room is dark. The only light source is the flashes of lightning from the storm. There's commotion coming outside her bedroom door. Her two foster parents are arguing and things are just beginning. Their argument is becoming too heated over Samara's foster father's drinking and late night arrivals.

"All you do is leave this house, go get drunk, then comes home in the middle of the night smelling like a disgusting pig! All I want to know is what have you been doing every single night. Is there another woman?" Her foster mother questions, wanting an immediate answer.

"Look, work has been stressful and I just need some time for myself at times! You have no right to question me! All you need to worry about is cooking my meals, cleaning this house, and taking care of that little bastard in there, so we can have enough money for our bills!" The drunken man says in rage. Samara covers her head with the pillow. She's scared.

"I AM NOT YOUR GODDAMN MAID! I AM YOUR WIFE AND YOU WILL TREAT ME LIKE THE LADY I AM!" Her foster mother replies with more rage. She will not take this crap anymore. SLAP! The harsh sound of skin connecting with skin echoes the house. There's a loud thud. The woman whimpers as the man begins yelling.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Samara's foster father roars.

"YOU BASTARD!" There are a lot of noises coming from the kitchen. Samara hops out of bed and goes out the door. She runs to the kitchen before stopping to see her foster mother bleeding from her forehead while holding a kitchen knife. Her foster father is standing a couple feet from her foster mother, being cautious of the sharp blade in front of him. They both see that Samara is standing by the entrance of the kitchen. "Baby, go back in your room and lock the door."

The man makes his move and knocks the kitchen knife out of her hand. He begins beating her, but she fights back. Samara doesn't know what to do. She's so afraid. Her foster father grabs the knife. Samara without thinking, runs towards him and bites his hand before he can stab the woman. The knife drops to the kitchen floor. Samara's foster father spins and hits her so hard; she flies into the refrigerator and smacks her head brutally on the floor. The woman gasps to see Samara unconscious with blood pooling from her head, nose, and right eye.

"Samara!" The woman goes over to scoop Samara in her arms. Her hands and arms tremble at the sight of the blood pouring like water from a faucet. Her husband is stunned by what he has done. He tries to come over and help, but his wife stays away. "Stay the hell away from us!" She yells. Samara is knocked out. She appears to be lifeless as the world fades out.

**(….)**

**Six Months Later**

**Seattle Children's Hospital**

Sleeping in room 342 is Samara. She's hooked up to several machines to monitor her vitals as she breathes through a tube in her mouth and throat. She looks peaceful. The only sound present in the room is the sound of her heart monitor beeping. A female doctor enters the room with her clipboard. She begins to check everything to make sure Samara is okay. Samara is completely frozen still. But something happens unexpectedly. Her right hand twitches lightly. This catches the doctor's eyes. She grows suspiciously aware of the child's movements. Samara slowly opens her weak eyelids and the doctor is already there by her side.

"Samara?" The doctor checks her out to see if she's really waking up. Samara can barely lift her eyes open. The light is too bright and she's still severely weak. She can't even feel her legs, toes, and feet. She tries to move them, but it's straining her with a weird and uncomfortable sensation. The doctor stays by her side while pushing the nurse button. "Honey?" Samara whimpers with tears.

Hours later, Samara's foster mother, Sara, comes inside the hospital and goes to Samara's room. She gasps and comes to a halt in the doorway when she sees Samara has been taken the tube down her throat for oxygen has removed. It's now been replaced by a nasal cannul. Samara looks over to see her foster mother in tears. Sara approaches her to caress her cheek and comfort her.

"I am so glad you're okay." She cries while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Samara's voice is incredibly soft and languid. Her foster mother doesn't know what to say because Samara doesn't remember anything except: "You and your husband were fighting. I tried to help, but...How did I get...?" Sara stops her from saying anything else by shushing her. She doesn't want to explain to her that she's been in a coma for six months. And during those six months, her husband was convicted and sentenced to three years in prison. Sara just holds Samara in her arms for the last time because she knows that Child Protection Services will be taking her away.

**(….)**

**Eight Weeks Later**

**Seattle Children's Home**

Samara has moved into the children's home in Seattle. Eventually, she learned about everything that went down while she was in a coma. She was saddened and yet, confused when she was taken away from Sara. She didn't know that her foster father was sentenced three years in prison for domestic violence, assault, child endangerment, and disorderly misconduct. Samara's foster mother agreed to pay all the medical bills. Sara didn't want to give up on her while she was in a coma. She had faith that Samara would awaken and she did. The pain is too much to bear because Samara and Sara really loved one another, but what's done is done. And now, she has no choice, but to live with other children who were abandoned by their parents. Samara is nervously shy because she's not so good at making friends.

For weeks, all she does is stay away from adult couple and keep to herself. Samara doesn't want to be adopted because she doesn't want to get hurt again. Before coming to Seattle to live in a children's home, she traveled to five different states over time because she was living from foster home to foster home. And as the time pass; she's been talking with a therapist about this fear and many other phobias. She's afraid of what will happen to her in the future. She's afraid to feel nothing but pain without the possibility of feeling joy and happiness. That's all she wants. Samara just wants to feel love and live a happy and normal life with a real family.

Two years soon pass as Samara makes a new friend out of a five year old girl named Kimberly. Kimberly's parents had died in a car accident, when she was three months old. She was being taken care of by a babysitter when it happened. Samara and she becomes best friends as the two forms a sisterly bond over time. Samara feels the need to protect Kimberly. Both girls even vowed to be sisters forever after Samara gave her a turtle dove.

Samara has done many things to try and better herself as a growing person over the years. She's been learning how to express her emotions through singing and playing piano. These musical talents helped her cope and get over the pain over the course of years. Samara has also been focusing more on her school work since she's homeschooled. She believes that if she applies herself, she can have a better future when she gets older. Samara knows how tough it is to get adopted as a teenager when she turns thirteen. Most couples love to adopt small children instead of teenagers.

But the day finally comes when a couple named George and Angela Parker comes into the home for an adoption. The head of the home, Ms. Thornton, approaches Samara because she believes that it is about time she gets welcomed into a family, who would love her and adore her. Samara is nervous as she tries to back down, but eventually, she goes through with it. Kimberly is already by her side in the music room when Ms. Thornton escorts George and Angela inside. They smile brightly at the two girls while approaching. Both girls are nervous. A part of Samara is telling her to run.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, this is Samara and Kimberly." Ms. Thornton introduces everyone. Samara and Kimberly lock hands, praying that this will be all over with.

"Hello." George smiles a handsome and friendly smile. "How are you girls doing today?"

"Fine." Kimberly and Samara says in sync.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you both. We heard so much about you, so we wanted to come and have a talk with you to see if you would like to come home with us." Angela says with a friendly tone. Kimberly and Samara look to one another then back at the Parkers. Everything becomes so silent.

**A/N: There you have it. This is the first new chapter of this story. I will do my best to upload, but it's going to be difficult thanks to work. Work has been hell. Please review. I would like to know how I did for this first chapter. And again, thank you for reading. I am truly grateful. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**A/N: This scene is inspired by a scene in Lyrics2Soul's Fanfic called Tempted Fate. **

**July 10, 2009**

**The Bryant Residence**

**Forks, Washington**

Pulling up to a two story house is a four door silver BMW 3-series Sedan. Its night as the Sedan parks into the driveway, next to a red pickup truck. Samara, who has now grown into sixteen year old young woman, steps out of the BMW with a confused look on her face. She has grown to be beautiful with long wavy blond hair, fair skin, and crystal blue eyes. But beauty is only skin deep. She's also has hidden scars that she wish for not anyone to see...not even those close to her.

Seeing the pickup truck confuses her because it's her boyfriend's truck. Samara approaches the house. She was told to come here to be with her best friend, Samantha, because Samantha got bored and needed someone to hang with. But before she can knock on the door, she notice that it is slightly cracked open which is strange to her. Samara opens the door slowly as she begins to hear something coming from upstairs. It sounds like loud moaning. But it's not painful...it's pleasurable. This makes Samara cringe with fear as she fears the worse. She begins to walk up the stairs cautiously and slowly.

By the time she reaches the top of the stairs, she heads down the hall where the moaning is coming from. It's coming from the second room on the right. "Samantha?" Samara says quietly. And when she opens the door to the bedroom door, she comes to an abrupt stop. Her boyfriend, Cameron, is lying on top of Samantha on her bed. Cameron's shirt is off, revealing his ripped and sweaty muscles. He ruts against Samantha, thrusting without noticing that his girlfriend is standing in the doorway. Samantha just moans and takes her hot pleasure. Samantha suddenly looks over Cameron's sweaty back and shoulders. Seeing Samara standing there in shock amuses her. Samara begins to protrude tears from her eyes as Samantha smiles wickedly.

"Cameron...UNN! HARDER!" Samantha moans loudly, taunting Samara.

Samara doesn't know what to do. She can feel intense heat pumping its way through her body as her fist ball up. How could they do something like this to her?! She just shakes her head before saying: "I cannot believe this." Cameron suddenly stops when he hears his girlfriend's voice. He jumps off the bed when he turns his head to see her face. This is so embarrassing. Samantha on the other hand, keeps smiling with a victorious sense. She's happy to show that Cameron is hers and will always be hers.

"Samara...I-I-I am so sorry." Cameron apologizes in a heated rush.

"Sorry? Really?" Samara yells. Silence fills the room as she turns around and walks away. "I'm done! I am so done." Cameron chases after her while grabbing his shirt on the floor, beside the bed. Samara just keeps going until she reaches her car. But before she can climb in, Cameron is already there, grabbing her and trying to explain everything to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Samantha said she was having a party and you were here. But when I arrived, there was absolutely no one. That's when Samantha jumped on me. I'm sorry." Samara looks at Cameron with squinted eyes because that was the most pathetic excuse she's ever heard in her life. Her eyes begin to swell with tears. She does her best to hold them back.

"She jumped on you and you followed through. You could've just said no, but instead, you...GOD, I REALLY WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS, RIGHT NOW!" Samara can't hold her tears anymore. Cameron gulps with a hard lump forming in his throat. "I thought I loved you. You were the only guy I thought who cared. But it was all a lie. I cared about you. I gave my heart and you just stomped on it by sleeping with my best friend." She begins to cry. "How could you?" Cameron looks down. His heart sinks with guilt and pain. Samara just turns around to climb into her car.

"Samara, please!" He begs as he grabs hold of her arm, but his now ex-girlfriend turns back around before climbing in her car and pushes him to the ground hard.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Samara yells. She climbs into her car and drives off. Samantha is looking at them through her window, smiling like the little devil she is. As Samara drives out of the driveway and onto the street, she begins to sob. Samantha was supposed to be her friend and now, she's sleeping with her boyfriend. How could they do this to her? It breaks her heart. Samara starts her car and pulls out of the driveway in a hurry then drives off at high speeds. A part of her blames herself because she's a virgin and wasn't ready to do it yet. She's afraid that if Cameron saw her large scar on her lower back that was given to her when she was younger, he would run. She also wanted to wait until she was at least married or whenever she felt ready. Samara just keeps driving. Her heart feels as if someone stepped on it. Her chest feels as if a sledgehammer hit it. Never has she felt such pain. It's agonizing.

**(….)**

**The Cullen Household**

**Forks, Washington**

**Two Months Later**

**Summer of 2010**

Today is a beautiful warm day. The summer breeze feels good as the sunlight gleams from the clouds. The forest is so peaceful and full of light while surrounding the Cullen's beautiful home. The sunlight dances through the trees, gleaming beautifully and brightly with delight. It's been four years since the Cullens have been here. Their recent residence was the mansion on Isle Esme and now, they're back, but not for long. Standing outside in the forest are Edward and Bella. The married couple is full of happiness and excitement due to their daughter's fourth birthday. Edward wraps his arms around her from behind as Bella takes in his warm and relaxing embrace.

"I cannot believe our daughter turns four today. I still think it's quite strange. Despite the fact that she's turning four, she appears to becoming a teenager. She's growing up way too fast." Bella says.

"Of course, but at least she will always be with us forever. That's what counts. We won't have to worry anyone in three years when she becomes a fully mature young woman." Edward thinks. "Well, there is one more thing that we have to worry about." And that is Jacob. Jacob has been patient and has protected Renesmee with his life ever since she was born. He doesn't care about the aging. He'll wait for her to come to him when the time is right. And if she chooses someone else, he'll respect that despite how painful it would be. The only challenge he has to face is Nahuel, because Nessie and he have become close friends. Though, Renesmee still loves Jacob more. She feels so peaceful and happy when he's near due to the imprint pull. And that's what is important.

Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry arrive through the forest. Their holding gifts. Things have been rough over four years. A week ago, Jacob became alpha of the entire Quileute pack with Sam as the beta and Quil as the Omega. Jacob's willing to become alpha until the Cullens leave, which will be four months from now. The elders and the pack came to an agreement because Sam will soon stop phasing to live a **normal **life with Emily. Emily's already pregnant and will give birth soon. Paul has already told the council that he's willing to take over as beta and the others agreed. The wolves' numbers have increased to nearly twenty five members. Most of the wolves are young between the ages of 12-16.

But what makes it so difficult is that many of the wolves do not trust the Cullens and their vampire allies. The young wolves still don't understand how Jacob was able to imprint on Renesmee, but they're happy for their alpha despite the heated treaty. Billy and Carlisle has already explained that if Renesmee is able to reproduce when she's mature, a new generation of wolves will be born. These wolves would be faster and stronger. They would be able to regenerate quicker due to their vampire heritage, and will possibly possess a powerful form of Renesmee's abilities. They would also be able to feed on human food and blood as a diet.

Seth approaches Edward and Bella with his cheerful attitude. "Hey man." He bumps fists with Edward and hugs Bella. "Nice to see you, sis." Bella beams at the name. She missed Seth.

"Nice to see you too, little bro." She replies.

Edward and Bella greet the others except Leah. Bella and she just greet each other with a hello. Leah is the same as Rosalie. Nothing's changed. Besides, she doesn't want to hug them because of the vampire stench. Bella and her talk every now and then. Things have been going so well ever since Charlie and Sue got married and now, Sue is pregnant with twins. Leah is happy for her mother despite the fact that she misses her father. Seth misses him too, but he's too happy because now, he'll finally be an older brother. Seth is happy to call Bella his sister. And Bella is happy to accept him as a brother. She's excited because she's not an only child anymore and now, her dad if finally happy and at peace.

"Hey Leah. How are you?" Bella asks.

"I'm fine." Leah tries to smile. She's never going to change.

"Hey, it's time for the cake." Alice comes out onto the upper balcony with Jasper. They go back in as Bella and the others begin to follow.

Inside, there are many vampire guests such as the Denalis, the Amazons, Benjamin, Tia, Nahuel, Huilen, the Irish coven, Alister, Peter, Charlotte, and many more nomads. Tension in not evident between the wolves and the vampires. Everyone's just having a great time celebrating Renesmee's birthday. However, Jacob has a difficult time because of Nahuel's closeness with Nessie. As an alpha, his wolf desires to show everyone who she belongs to. He's gotten better at suppressing his urges and desires. Right now, he just wants to see his imprint happy.

Meanwhile, everyone knows that the Volturi will arrive soon which is why they will all depart before the time comes. The Volturi always visits during Renesmee's birthday. The only good thing about the visits is that Aro always brings presents. But it doesn't fool the Cullens because Aro wants Alice, Nessie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and the wolves to join his coven. The Volturi has increased their numbers to over fifty members. The new members were recruited after the confrontation. Aro is nothing, but a greedy vampire that wants to rule the world.

The party has been well decorated. There are refreshments for the pack and a large strawberry butter cream cake. Alice is the best decorator and event planner in the world. When Jacob sees Renesmee, his heart warms as he goes over to give her a giant hug. Renesmee is so excited to see him. The imprint pull is beginning to be more powerful than they ever imagine. The pack can sense it. But Jacob hasn't made a move. He wants to wait for Renesmee to come to him. He respects her.

The party goes as well as everyone sings happy birthday to Renesmee or Nessie for that matter. She is so excited to open her gifts and greet all her friends and distant family as well. Charlie and Sue eventually stop by but are cautious of the other vampire guests. The Cullens, Denalis, and the pack won't let anyone harm them. Renesmee's most famous gift of all is Jacob's. He escorts her to the forest because he wants to give it to her all alone.

"So wolfy, what is it that you want to give me?" Renesmee says with her sweet personality. Jacob pulls out a rectangular shaped box. He opens it to reveal beautiful handmade necklace with a wolf howling inside of a crescent moon. It is so gorgeous as Nessie gasps. "Oh wow. It's so beautiful."

"I know. I made it for you." Jacob gives Renesmee a hug and a gentle kiss on her cheek. Nessie blushes as he pulls away. He takes the necklace and places it around her neck with a smile. "Happy birthday, Ness. I wanted to give this to you because no matter what, I will always be by your side to protect you and love you...forever." Nessie leaps into his arms. She is so grateful for the gift he has given her.

Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme are watching them from the upper balcony. Esme smiles at Renesmee and Jacob, who are still hugging. The rest of the day goes smooth as all the guests depart at night. The dishes are clean; the cake is gone thanks to Nessie, Charlie, Sue, and the pack. And everything has been cleaned up. The only thing Renesmee wants to do after is hang out with Jacob.

**(….)**

**Nighttime**

**The Cullens Household**

The Cullen's party guests have all left except Jacob. Everything's been cleared out as the Cullens and Jacob expects the Volturi to arrive any moment. Alice has recently seen them in a vision. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Demitri, and Alec are close. Jacob still doesn't trust those bloodsuckers, but he's preaching to the choir when it comes to the Cullens. The pack has let the Cullens know that they'll be watching and if anything goes down, the wolves will rip them to shreds.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all head to the front of the house and wait for Aro and the others to arrive. They can sense them and smell them. Jacob still doesn't like their stench. Although, nothing should happen. They all just remember that it's just a little visit. The animals in the forest scatter at the Volturi's speed. Renesmee takes a deep breath as Aro and his coven mates reveal themselves. Aro smiles at the delightful sight of Renesmee.

"Hello Carlisle. My dear old friend."

"Hello Aro. Nice to see you again." A small trace of sarcasm is hinted in Carlisle's voice.

"Renesmee you have grown. We brought you gifts." Aro reveals a medium sized box wrapped beautifully and perfectly in velvet with a black bow. The animals are making so much noise behind them. The Cullens, Jacob, Aro, and the others can sense something coming. They turn their focus on the forest, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"You brought the others." Edward makes the assumption.

"No. It must be another coven." Aro assumes.

**(….)**

**The Forest**

**The Wolves' Territory**

The pack is patrolling their territory with Sam in lead. The wolves suddenly stop when they hear something. The sound of rumbling is distant and small. But as all the wolves stop to listen, the rumbling begins to get louder and louder. That's when Sam and the others growl and snarl when the sweet unbearable stench of vampire comes to their nose. Suddenly, they are chasing thirteen vampires through the forest. These vampires are hidden in black hooded capes just like the Volturi. The chase is on as the wolves do their best to capture these bloodsuckers.

The chase is so exciting for the vampires. However, it also worries them due to the wolves. Four of the wolves try to take down some of the vampires, but they fail miserably. The Cullens and the others are highly worried about these newcomers. Jacob phases, which frightens the Volturi elders. He's ready to take down the newcomers by any means necessary. The loud noise of snarling, running, and crashing is getting closer and closer. Everyone looks to the air to see all thirteen vampires leap at least thirty fifty feet into the sky. The newcomers all land perfectly on the ground in a dangerous crouch. The shape shifting wolves are right behind them. One of the vampires stand up and turns around. Abruptly, the wolves drop to the forest floor, weeping in agonizing pain.

Jacob attacks, but is rammed into a tree by another vampire. He stands on all fours again as the vampire stops torturing the wolves with their deadly gift. Edward cannot read their minds, which is confusing. But what surprises everyone the most is when Vladimir and Stefan reveal their faces along with the others as they stand. It's not the other Volturi members, but another coven. Carlisle and Jasper recognizes them easily. The shape shifters try to stand, but they cannot because they've been weakened.

"Help them." Carlisle says. The Cullens and Jacob helps the wolves.

"Hello Carlisle. Sorry for the intrusion. These are our friends." Stefan grins as this coven let the others pass them in order to help the werewolves. The pain is passing slowly, but it's enough to let them stand and gather their senses. Stefan and Vladimir see Aro, Marcus, Jane, Caius, Demetri, and Alec.

"Italian scum." Vladimir growls with a low scum.

"Dragan and Alexander? It's been a long" Carlisle says and the Cullens, including Jacob turn their attention on him. They are entirely confused on how they know these vampires except Vladimir and Stefan. Jasper on the other hand, just stares at Alexander, remembering their fight during the southern vampire wars. Alexander is one dangerous vampire. He has grown up so well.

"Good evening, Carlisle. It's been centuries." Dragan says as the last vampire, who everyone thought was Jane, reveals himself. The vampire stands at 5'8 with cropped dark hair, pale white skin, and handsome features. He has his ears pierced just like Alexander as well. Jasper and Alexander on the other hand makes eye contact. Alex grins. Everyone looks at Jasper who is pissed off. Things are about to heat up and heat up fast.

"I nearly killed you."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

The Cullens, Aro and his assemble, and Dragan's coven are sitting and standing around the living room. Stefan and Vladimir hates the Volturi's presence, but they keep themselves tamed for the moment. Jacob has left with his pack because they are still recovering from being owned earlier this evening. It's been centuries since Carlisle and/or Jasper have seen Alexander and Dragan. Dragan's coven doesn't mean any harm. However, just like everybody else, the coven doesn't trust the Volturi either. Renesmee has accepted her gift from Aro. He was so nice to give her a Cartier Secret Watch despite the fact that it cost nearly three million dollars. It's a bit overboard, but Renesmee's grateful.

"I see that you've been doing so well, Carlisle. I'm happy for you. I apologize if we'd caused any trouble. Stefan and Vladimir explained that they were going to be visiting you and I just thought that I would come say hi to a very old friend." Dragan says in a respectable manner.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dragan's wife, Sasha, says.

"My wife and I brought gifts." Two of Dragan's coven mates reveal two large wine bottles filled with chilled animal blood. "It is said to be the best tasting animal blood there is. Horse fused with otter. We had this specially made along with blood gelato." The Cullens smile, but are still very confused by the gifts. Especially when the two unknown vampires sit two customized and beautifully made canisters of blood gelato. Dragan opens one of the canisters to reveal a perfect and large scoop of pure blood red gelato with a leaf of fresh mint. The vampires take in the wonderful smell. It's delicious.

"Ah, it smells wonderful." Marcus inhales.

"It's animal blood, of course. Not human. My husband and I always make this for desert. This is the first time we've ever made blood gelato with the blood of animals, so we had to make sure that it was perfect because we knew that animal blood isn't satisfying." Sasha's red crimson eyes tell it all. "If you like, we could always have some delivered to you." She says to Aro.

"That would be fantastic." Aro says happily. Dragan concentrates his ability to make Aro and the other members of the Volturi leave. Edward reads his mind and grins.

"Brother, we must leave. We have business to attend to." Caius says to Aro and Aro agrees.

"Let my coven escort you as protection." Dragan suggests.

"Ah, that would be lovely." Marcus says.

"Dorian, Illarion, India, please escort them safely from here." Dragan tells them.

"Be safe, sis." Mikael tells his older sister, India.

"I always am." India replies before leaving with Aro and the others. Once they exit the house, they run off into the forest with vampire speed. Everyone takes a deep breath of relief.

"Thank God they're gone." Emmett mutters. Dragan silently takes credit for it while opening a bottle of the chilled blood. Carlisle and Jasper goes inside the kitchen to come back with champagne glasses and spoons. They obviously know that Dragan's coven doesn't feed on the blood of animals, but Carlisle has two extra glasses for Sasha and him.

"You're gifted?" Edward asks Dragan. They make eye contact. "You were able to manipulate Aro, Caius, and Marcus' minds in order to make him leave." Dragan smiles. "You can manipulate minds."

"And you can read them." Dragan points out. "Alice can see the future, your wife is a shield, Jasper can manipulate and control emotions, and Renesmee is able to penetrate shields and project her thoughts or read the thoughts of others. Kind of like Aro." The Cullens wonder how he knows all these things. "I can do many things with my gifts. My coven is full of gifted members." He gestures at the treats sitting in front of him. He pours the blood into the champagne glasses. "Please, enjoy." Sasha and him take a glass along with the Cullen family. "Cheers." The Cullens, Dragan, and Sasha raise their glasses and drink the blood. The Cullens are take in the flavor. It's mesmerizing.

"It's delicious." Esme says.

"If I had known that there were wolves here, I would've brought Odinn." Alex says to Dragan.

"Who's Odinn?" Carlisle is wondering.

"He's a Viking and also a werewolf." Alexander blurts out loud.

"I thought the werewolves died out by now." Edward raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, there's a pack of them that I help. Their numbers are increasing, but our coven keeps them hidden from the Volturi. Odinn is leader of the pack. He's my best friend and has been since I became a vampire. I've been helping his kind rebuild his species for nearly a thousand years." Alex confesses.

"The Volturi has no knowledge of this and plan to keep it that way. Our coven believes that we shouldn't hate one another because of our differences. But the Volturi doesn't take too kindly to this." Carissa says while standing next to Kathryn. They share the same gorgeous features except their hair. Kathryn has long, wavy dark hair while Carissa has long straight hair with red highlights.

"The Reaper coven is the second largest and most powerful coven in the entire world. They were once the largest and most powerful until the Volturi was founded a few centuries ahead. Most of their members are extraordinarily gifted, including their army of combatants. They rule territory all over Russia." Vladimir states. "Stefan and I joined them after the Volturi failed to prove you wrong."

"All of Russia, huh?" Emmett questions.

"Precisely. Our coven rules all territory within Russia...including it's government. We've been ruling there for nearly 3000 years. We own it all." Mikael states.

"So what about Communism? That was all you?" Bella questions them.

"Here we go." Kathryn rolls her eyes.

"Alexander always hated the idea." Carissa explains.

"I was this close to ripping Stalin's throat out." He gestures with two fingers. "I always hated him. He was a douche bag. I wanted to kill him, but Dragan stopped me." He stands up. "Sorry, but I'm hungry. I'll hunt outside the area." He tells the Cullens, knowing Forks is his territory.

"Kathryn, Carissa. Make sure to keep an eye out for him." Dragan orders them and they all leave. All night, the Reapers answer questions and get to know everyone. The pack doesn't trust them. In their eyes, they are nothing but bloodsuckers and leeches. Dragan and his coven mates even explain how several vampires have tried to take over their lands. Their most hated rival was a vampire named Raik, who hated their coven because they killed his entire family for trying to expose them. Raik was easily defeated thanks to their most talented members and fighters. The Reaper Coven has all vampires in check within their territory. Though, many have not heard of them because they like to stay hidden. That is the government's main reason for knowing the coven. They cover everything up. Everyone is truly stunned that there's another coven that is almost as powerful as the Volturi.

**(….)**

**Boat Street Cafe**

**Three Hours Earlier**

**Seattle, Washington**

Boat Street Cafe is busy on this bright afternoon. Samara is serving people their food. The food looks wonderful as she makes sure that everyone is okay. She's tired and has been struggling because she's been pulling off double shifts. Thankfully, her shift is about to end. Her boss is a creep. All he does is flirt with the waitresses and hostess. He thinks because he's young and good looking, he can get away with it, when any of the girls can file a lawsuit on him for sexual harassment. Her friends have been calling her because there's a big party going on tonight in the middle of the woods. It's invite only.

By the time her shift is done, she goes and clocks out. Her boss comes over to her with a seductive smile on his face. "Hey, what you doing tonight?" He asks her. Samara rolls her eyes as she sighs. This guy really needs to back off. "I'm having a little party. You should come. It's going to be fun."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm just going to go and get some rest."

"But it's the weekend. We should be kicking' it."

"I won't be kicking anything tonight. Got to run. Ciao!" Samara leaves work. She jumps in her car and gets ready to pull off and go home. But before she does, her T-Mobile IPhone rings with the ringtone **Firework by Katy Perry**. Samara sees that it's her friend, Peyton, calling her. She answers the phone call while sighing. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey, there's a party going on tonight. You are coming?" Peyton asks over the line.

"No, I think I'm going to go home and go to bed." Samara admits.

"Oh, come on! You need to let loose."

"I can't. I've been working and I'm really tired." Samara complains.

"Then quit that boring ass job and have some fun. It's our last summer." Peyton exasperates.

"I can't talk. Got to go." Samara hangs up on her. She pulls out and drives off.

**(….)**

**Later**

**The Parkers Residence**

Samara parks her car by the curb where her three story house stands. It's too bad because she's moving in a couple of weeks to a brand new and luxurious loft with her friend, Carla. Carla and her suggested it since they are attending the University of Washington in Seattle in the next three months. Samara is really going to miss this house where her family lives. It is so open to the environment. It has a one car door garage where George's 2010 Ford F150 truck sits, including all of his tools and fishing gear. Sitting in the driveway is a 2012 red Mercedes C300. Samara steps out of the car and approaches the house while grabbing the keys from her purse. She unlocks the door with one and enters the house where Angela, George, and Kimberly are all staying.

Angela is in the kitchen as she passes. They greet each other. "I'm ordering pizza tonight." Samara just smiles while heading up the stairs. She goes through the upstairs hallway and advances toward her bedroom on the far left corner. She goes inside, sitting her things on the desktop and flopping straight down on her bed. Her bedroom is neat and clean. It's also very roomy as well.

God, work has been exhausting! Samara sits up and thinks to herself. There is only one way to release the tension in her body, especially her feet...a nice hot bubble bath. She stands back on her feet and heads to her bathroom. The shower curtain is removed as she begins to turn the nozzle for hot water near her bathtub. Samara then grabs the lavender scented body wash container and pours half the entire bottle into the running water along with the bath salts. Then once the bath is ready, it's off to heaven. The bath is soothing and relaxing as she sinks into the steamy bath water. But it wouldn't be a hot bubble bath without some soft music and a nice long nap.

Samara doesn't leave the bubble bath until forty five minutes later as she wraps herself in nothing but a fresh towel. She goes back into her room then jumps. Sitting on her bed is now her younger adopted sister, Kimberly aka Kimmy and her friend, Peyton. Kimmy, who is now fourteen, has grown to be a bratty, but tough little princess. She's wise for her age. Peyton on the other hand, she's very popular when it comes to school because she knows how to throw a party and make friends. She's a Texas cowgirl and a die hard Cowboys fan thanks to her father.

"Hey there stranger." Peyton smiles at her. "You hung up on me. You forgot that I live next door?" Samara rolls her eyes at that. She sees a sexy red dress with a leather jacket and black heels to go with.

"I am not going to that party." Samara finalizes.

"Oh yes, you are. You need to let off some steam." Peyton tells her.

"I think she's afraid because Cameron's going to be there." Kimmy points out.

"Get out of my room!" Samara yells at her sister.

"This is going to be my room anyway when you move out." Kimmy says with a smile. Samara grabs a pillow and begins hitting her with her, running her out of her room. "Okay, God! Who pissed in your cereal?! Mom!" Samara slams the door. Peyton just lays down on the bed and takes a deep breath.

"Please. It wouldn't be a party without one of my best friends. Besides, I'll be leaving in two months to San Diego and I just want to spend some time with everyone before I go." Peyton pouts.

"I'll go." Samara goes over to her outfit while Peyton goes over to her dresser. Peyton pulls out a pair of Victoria Secret red satin panties. She perks her lips in the cutest way.

"Ooh, put this in the yes pile." She flinches her eyebrows twice. Samara just rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Get out so I can get dressed." Samara points at the door.

"Oh come on."

"I need my privacy."

"Show me something I haven't seen and I'll throw a dollar at it." Peyton moves a strand of hair from her face. But Samara is still pointing at the door. Peyton complies. "Don't take too long. The party starts around 9:00pm and it is already 8:30pm." Peyton leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Samara takes a deep breath as she begins to get dressed. But before she drops her towel, her dad bursts in.

"Samara, I was wondering...OH GOD!" George stops and covers his eyes after seeing his adoptive daughter's naked body. Samara hurries to grab her towel and cover herself up. She's embarrassed.

"DAD, GET OUT!" Samara yells at him. George leaves the bedroom, regretting that he'd ever saw the sight in front of him. Peyton can be heard laughing hysterically out loud. Samara slams the door shut. She just grunts out loud for everybody to hear. "That was embarrassing." She says under her breath.

**(….)**

**Half An Hour Later**

**Samara's Bedroom**

Samara is ready and she looks so damn sexy in the clothes Peyton picked out for her. Her hair and makeup is all done as she grabs her purse and leaves out of the bedroom. She grabs her cell phone which has been fully charged, turning off her bedroom light and closing the door behind her. Going downstairs, Samara sees her mom, dad, and Kimmy sitting on the couch while Peyton sits in the love seat. George and Angela are watching We Are The Night on Netflix. They all see Samara. Angela, Kimmy, and George's jaws just drop at the sight of her.

"I see you guys are watching my favorite vampire movie." Samara says.

"Holy Goddess. Just where do you think you're going looking like that?" Angela asks.

"Looking like what?" Samara looks down at her attire.

"Hon?" George says, but cannot say another word.

"I'm just going to a party with Peyton. Carla and the others are going to be there." Samara tells them. George looks back to the TV. Angela gets up and pulls the front of the dress up to hide her cleavage.

"That's better." Angela expresses as she zips up the leather jacket. "Keep this zipped. I mean it. I don't want my daughter looking like high price hooker." Oh, she is so motherly.

"I'll do her." Kimberly blurts out loud. Peyton snickers. George just looks over to Kimmy and shakes his head. She shrugs her shoulders in return before watching the movie. Peyton stands up and goes over to the front door of the house. Samara and her are ready to leave, but first, George and Angela have to lay down the ground rules in order.

"Do you have your tazer?" Angela questions her.

"Of course, mom. I'll be safe." Samara replies with the answer.

"Curfew is at 12:45am and do not come home drunk." George lays down the law.

"Dad, please. I'm about to turn eighteen and I'll be going to college soon." Samara complains.

"Samara Charleston Parker, you are still seventeen and living in this house. Respect the rules." He says.

"Fine. I'll be home around 12:45am. Love you."

"Say it like you mean it." Angela gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Kimberly pouts.

"Love you too, you little dork." Samara leaves the house with Peyton. They climb inside her BMW. Samara starts the engine and soon, she's driving on the road. Peyton's phone goes off with the **"I got a text message!" **retarded ringtone. She answers the text and reads it.

"Cameron's at the party." That is the last name Samara wanted to hear.

"Great. All I can do is try to avoid him. I just don't want any drama tonight." She hopes.

"Trust me, there won't be. I'll look out for you. Carla and the others are already at the party. So don't worry. Besides, I'm still surprised you've been able to avoid Cameron for as long as you have."

"And what is suppose to mean?" Samara raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. You were all over Cameron the moment you first laid eyes on him. I admit, he's hot. He's tall, charming, and handsome. He's just so irresistibly cute." Peyton confesses. "I mean Cameron had girls all over him while he was dating Samantha. And then he saw you and thought you were the most precious gift ever sent to him...then everything had to go to hell." She's telling the truth. It's all over Samara's face. There is a part that really misses him. "And I know that you are a virgin and you kept him waiting. He respected that, but...let's just say that guys have needs. He never wanted to pressure you into having sex with him. I have to admit that it's good to wait."

"Then he broke that when I caught him with Samantha." Samara points out.

"Samantha is just a spoiled little brat. She was hurt the day Cameron left her for you."

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't know that he was her boyfriend." Samara says calmly. "Can we just please drop this? All this drama is beginning to become a little cliché in my books." Peyton and her become quiet for a moment before Peyton says:

"Cameron is attending U of W this fall." Samara's eyes widen at the news.

"I thought he got a full scholarship from Ohio State?"

"He decided to attend Washington. His dad pulled some strings and now, he's wrestling for the Huskies this fall. Randy told me everything." Peyton says. Samara is shocked. _'Just perfect! Just fu-' _Samara just looks head on while driving. Cameron has been trying to get back with her, but she doesn't want him. She just can't trust him anymore.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

**The Middle of the Woods**

Samara pulls up to the location of the party. It's located deep into the woods where every single teenager from Forks is attending. The party has it's normal activities like drinking, drinking games, dancing, socializing, gossiping, and couples hooking up. In the middle of the party is a large campfire which is the only light source along with the headlights from other parked cars. There's an unlimited supply of kegs and other alcoholic beverages. The party is fun. It's live and kicking.

Samara and Peyton climb out of her car. But before they go attend the party, Peyton goes over and zips down Samara's leather. "You look better this way. Besides, you want to show Cameron what he's been missing, right?" Samara just rolls her eyes and smiles. The two teens approach a small crowd. Samara's heart speeds up when she catches the sight of Cameron rough housing with Peyton's boyfriend, Randy. He's pretty muscular like Cameron and cute with spiked dark hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale white skin. Peyton just huffs because guys can be so childish. Randy looks over to see his girlfriend.

"Hey babe." He goes over and gives Peyton a kiss. Peyton blushes. Cameron sees Samara and his eyes widen. Samara just walks away. They haven't spoken in two months nor seen each other. Peyton was so right. Seeing Samara like this...he does miss her.

"Hi." Cameron gives a weak smile, knowing Samara still wants to avoid him.

"H—hi." Samara replies shyly. She walks away to find her friends, Carla, Ian, Kelly, and Nick. Carla is dark skinned with short hair and blue highlights...her favorite color. Kelly is the blond one. She's an environmentalist/vegetarian. She loves the forest. Ian is the dorky one, but is so cute. Nick is cute, but he's not like the boys even though he's fit due to being on the swim team. He's a brainiac too. And even though girls love him for his smarts and because he's friendly, he's gay. Some have a problem with it, but for Samara and the others, it's not really a big deal. You are what you are. There's no shame in it.

"Oh, so Samara finally comes out to play." Carla grins as she gives her best friend a hug.

"Missed you too, Carla." Samara confesses with a smile on her face. She greets all her friends. It's been a while since she's hung out with them because of work. It's been tough.

"So how's our girl doing?" Nick says.

"I'm fine. I just been tired from work. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I met a guy. He's over there." Nick points. Samara and the others look to see a guy who is at least 6'2, a jock and muscular with blond hair, a strong jaw line, and adorable dimples. He's talking with all of his friends. When he looks to see Nick waving at him, the guy smiles with his pearly whites.

"I didn't know Ryan Hall was gay." Samara is confused.

"Trust me. He is." Nick keeps his smile.

"Please, I don't want to hear about your so called 'Playtime' with another guy." Ian says.

"He has a really cute butt." Nick says it to torture the guys and they all gag.

"It think you two look cute together." Kelly blurts out.

"What is it with girls and gay guys?" Randy asks.

"What is it with guys and lesbians?" Carla comes right back with a question.

"Touche." Ian admits.

Cameron cannot keep his eyes off Samara. She sees him staring at her. Samara walks away to get herself a drink. She goes near one of the kegs, picks a clean empty cup, and pours herself some beer. The only thing on her mind is having fun. That's all she wants. She doesn't want any drama. Cameron follows her and grabs a cup for himself. He's nervous to talk to her.

"How you doing?" He asks.

"I'm just perfect." Samara says without holding back the sarcasm. The two pause for a second.

"I missed you. I was worried about you."

"Look, I'm not really in the mood for this, right now. I just want to kick back and have some fun." She's had enough, but keeps herself calm. "I know that you're feeling pretty guilty for what happened and I want to forgive you and I do. But we're over. Sorry." Samara takes a sip from her ice cold beverage. "I know that you want to say sorry, but don't. Really, I'm fine. I just need my space." She walks away from him. Cameron holds his head down. 'It's true. You don't know what you got until it's gone.' That's the truth. Samara was the one that got away and it's his entire fault.

All night, Samara lets loose, especially when they play **Dance Girl Dance** by **Game Rebellion**. This is one of her favorite songs. Peyton, Carla, and Kelly just dance all night with Samara and hang out. Ian also started to dork out in a playful manner by flirting with Randy when they saw Nick dancing with his new boyfriend, Ryan. Randy's not having it. Ian loves making him uncomfortable at the moment. It's so funny. He keeps trying to touch and kiss Randy playfully.

"Aw, come on Randy. Let's play!" Ian laughs.

"Ian, if you don't get away from me, I will tell everyone about that time at summer camp when we were ten. You know. The one when you shat yourself and you started crying. Mommy! Mommy! I want my mommy!" Randy chuckles because he remembers how it all happened. Ian just scowls.

"Dude, you promised to never tell anyone that story."

"Whatever Flutter Butt." Randy smacks him on the butt then walks away as Ian's mouth drops.

As the night goes on, Samara kicks back and relaxes near her friends. Cameron on the other hand, is sitting next to his buddies. Suddenly, Samantha shows up and she's not alone. With her is her boyfriend, Stephan, and her friend, Sarah. She began dating Stephan a couple weeks after the event of "forcing" Cameron to cheat on Samara with her. Then there's Sarah. That girl is one hundred percent bitch. She's a mean girl. Samara has always hated her. They've never gotten along because Sarah thinks she's high and mighty and above all others. Samara just want to knock her teeth down her throat.

Samara sees Samantha and the others. A strong surge of heat pools into her chest and stomach. The sight of her makes Samara think of the sadness and betrayal. Carla and the others notice what is up. Samara turns to them with a weak smile. "I'm going to take a minute. I'll be back."

"Samara, you don't have to go. We got your back." Kelly states.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to..." Samara just leaves, intending to get away from Samantha and Cameron. Cameron on the other hand, is talking to his buddies. Samara just keeps her head down, hoping that neither of them will notice her. She goes deep into the woods, far away from the party. The anxiety weighs down on Samara. She doesn't want to even think about this. She has other things to deal with.

Lying down in a tree near her location is Alexander. He's using his vampire vision to gaze peacefully at the moon and stars. It's so beautiful. He can smell the heavenly scent of every single human at the party. But his hunger has already been fulfilled. His red eyes have a sinister glow to them because of it. His sisters should be here any moment because they are supposed to be watching him under Dragan's orders. Dragan is so overprotective over his coven mates. Suddenly, Alexander catches the sound of footsteps approaching and twigs snapping. The person approaching is human and they smell wonderful. Their scent is like fresh citrus fruit fused with vanilla perfume. He looks over to his left to see one of the most gorgeous young woman he's ever seen...Samara.

Samara just leans against a tree trying to get a hold of herself. She puts her hands behind her on the tree. Something sharp cuts her and she flinches. "Ow!" She looks at her left hand which is now bleeding from a small cut. Alexander comes out of nowhere and she jumps.

"Sorry." Alexander hurries to say. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He sees the blood, but he has total control of himself thanks to his intense training as a newborn centuries ago.

"It's okay." Samara is relieved as she gets a hold of herself. She gazes at his glowing red orbs as the blood begins to drip from her hand. "You do know Halloween is three months away, right?" She points at his eyes. Alexander chuckles, amused by the comment. Halloween is his top favorite holiday.

"Do you need help with that?" He gestures at her bleeding hand. Samara hides it behind her back. She can hear Samantha's laughter behind her. She looks to see Samantha and Sarah drinking and playing around. The anxiety still weighs down on her. Alexander can tell. "Are you hiding from someone? The party is just that way." Samara shakes her head no.

"I'm fine right here." It's so obvious.

"Is everything okay? I mean I know you don't know me and I don't know you..."

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm just going through something right now." Samara confesses to him.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Alexander thinks. "Is someone's bullying you?" Samara just sighs deeply.

"I—I...Uh...Kind of, yeah. My ex cheated on me with my best friend. I just don't want to be anywhere near them right now. I really just want to forget all of it, but it keeps nagging me." Alexander knows how she feels. He was crushed when his first love, Carmela, did the same thing. He remembers how much pain he went through and he refused to go through that pain again, thus closing his heart.

"I know how you feel. I had my heart broken too. It was too painful. I just fell to pieces when it happened." He admits which stuns him because he just told this beautiful human about his past heartbreak. Samara stares at him. "I guess both our exes need an ass kicking." Samara smiles at the thought then giggles. Her smile is so beautiful. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone who can give you the love you need." He tells her.

"Love?" Samara raises an eyebrow. It would be a long time before it happens.

Alex nods. "Yes love." They pause before he says. "I promise that one day you will find someone who can be the light to your darkness. Someone who will show you the world and make you feel alive. Someone who can set fire to your heart. Someone who will hold you and caress you and show you that you don't have to be afraid of what's in front of you. The kind of love that is unpredictable and just a little dangerous." He puts on a charming smile. "I know that you probably don't believe it now, but trust me, it'll happen. And when you meet that person, they will make your heart a better place. They will make you happy." Samara just stares at him as she hopes for that kind of love. She snaps out of it.

"Uuh? Really?" She almost squeaks.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but anyone who breaks your heart is a fool. You are so beautiful." Samara's eyes light up when he says it. He offers a handshake. "I'm Alexander Bagatur."

"I'm Samara Charleston." Samara goes for the handshake, but slips thanks to a branch. Alexander catches her and when he does, their lips almost touch. They stand there for a moment while staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them has ever felt this way before. _'Why do I feel like this?' _Alexander thinks. His primal side wants to take over. _'Make her yours.' _He ignores his instincts and makes sure that Samara can stand perfectly on her feet. Someone screams at the party. Samara looks to see Peyton hanging on Randy's shoulder as they play around. When she looks back, Alexander has vanished.

Across the party is Alexander. He makes sure no one saw him move due to his vamp speed. He thinks about everything he'd said to Samara. It's been centuries since he interacted with a human that way. Usually, back in Russia, he hooked up with human girls from his club. Some he killed during their sexual encounter and others went through the walk of shame. Alexander has never let someone into his heart. Samara was amazing to him. He knows what she's going through. And everything that he said, he could make it all come true. He can make her feel alive again if he wanted.

"Alex." Carissa calls. Both her and Kathryn are right behind him. "We need to get back. It's time to leave." Alexander turns around to see them. He sees Samara walking to her car from afar. Samantha, Stephan, and Sarah doesn't notice her, but Cameron and her friends does. Peyton and Carla approaches to speak with her. Carissa and Kathryn gazes in her direction. They smell the delicious blood leaking from her hand. That's when Alexander growls at them both.

"Don't even think about." He commands. Kathryn and Carissa looks at him because he's not intimidating to them. He will always be their lovable brother. "She's mine." He growls again. This time the growl sounds demonic and inhuman. His sisters huff and roll their eyes simultaneously. Peyton and Carla are worried about the cut on her hand. Alexander and his sisters turn around to walk away from the party. WHOOSH! They begin to run back to the Cullen household

.

**(….)**

**The Cullen Household**

The Reaper coven is ready to leave. They are now saying goodbye to the Cullens. The pack has already left. Alexander, Kathryn, and Carissa arrives. Samara is still on Alexander's mind. All those things he said to her still runs through his mind. He thinks _'I've never been in a relationship with a human before. But what if I can show her what love truly is? What if I can bring light to her world?' _The memory of Samara's smile warms him. Dragan and Sasha comes over to him hand in hand.

"Ready to leave?" Dragan asks him and his sisters.

"Actually, I'm thinking of staying." Alexander says.

"Are you sure?" Dragan asks.

"If it's okay with the Cullens. I would like to get to know them more." He looks to Carlisle and Esme. They look to one another, turns back at Alexander and agrees. Edward reads his mind. He already knows his true intentions. Sasha and Dragan agrees. Kathryn and Carissa looks to one another because they already know as well. It's so obvious when Alexander was staring at Samara at the party and claimed her as his. They also know that a human-vampire relationship is forbidden.

Dragan, Kathryn, and Carissa all leave. BOOM! They take off in a blur with amazing velocity. Sasha gives Alexander a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Soderzhaniye bezopasnoye i vernut'sya domoy v blizhaysheye vremya...moy syn." She tells him to keep safe and come home soon while calling him her son. He nods at her, giving Sasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Obeshchayu." Alexander replies saying that he will. Sasha runs off to catch up with the others. He has nothing to worry about in Russia. He knows Carissa and Kathryn will look after both his nightclubs and other interests. The Cullens all stare at him as he gazes back at him. He just raises an eyebrow and grins.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

The Cullens and Alexander are getting to know each other better as they sit around the living room. Renesmee on the other hand, has left back to her parent's cottage to sleep. Edward and Bella wouldn't be surprised if Jacob came back to keep her company even though, they are always cautious about that decision. However, the couple knows nothing will happen. Jacob will just be there to protect her. Meanwhile, Alexander is sharing some of his history as a vampire.

"I was turned into a vampire when I was sixteen. Dragan saved my life on the night when my family was murdered nearly eight centuries ago. He wanted me to enhance my skills by training me as a human. I was too young then. The creation of Immortal Children was and still is forbidden. Sasha, my adoptive mother, and Dragan raised my sisters and I as their own. They treated us so well. But what intrigued them the most were our gifts. Carissa has the power to manipulate energy and see the connection that the world has. Kathryn on the other hand, had the power to replicate the gifts of others. My power...I...I was always afraid of it. I don't know. I'm still afraid. It comes from the darkest part of me...the darkest park of my soul. The first time I utilized it...I was just a small child." He can still remember his memories of the past. The Cullens are interested in his story. "There was this kid who bullied me because of my long hair. He would pull it and tease me. But one day I had enough."

"What did you do?" Esme asks him. Everyone wants to know.

"I...I made him bleed from every orifice in his body." That sickens the Cullens. "The only thought that was through my mind was to make him stop. I wanted to make him suffer. That boy was never the same ever again. My mother was the one who stopped me. She taught me how to control my curse. She belonged to a tribe called Godin in Egypt. I guess I inherited their darkness. My mother was afraid of me for that moment on. She loved me, but she was afraid as well." Alexander explains. "I remember that I use to have these horrible night terrors as a child...of me making everyone around me suffer. There was blood and screams. My sisters already knew what was wrong, including my mother."

"And what about your father? Did he know?" Jasper questions him on the subject.

"He found eventually, but it didn't stop him from loving my mother or us."

"This Godin tribe...are there others?" Carlisle asks another questions.

"Only one that I know of. There might be more. I always thought my bloodline had died out by now. Plus, there's my father's bloodline. There's my cousin, Nataliè. I turned her in 1563 in England. Her family was dying of the plague." He thinks for a moment.

"So what about emotions? Could they have something to do with the darkness?" Rosalie sighs.

"Sometimes when I'm angry or upset. Yes. It just comes out." And they all pause. Bella wants to ask him something about his history with Jasper.

"Tell us about the time you'd met Jasper. You said you almost killed him." She wants to know. Jasper just sighs and flops his head back onto the sofa. Alexander smiles at him.

"It was during the vampire wars in the south. Dragan and I wanted to check it out. We'd heard so much about it. Two armies of newborns were fighting and I decided to join in on the fun despite Dragan and my sisters' protests. Jasper saw me and he tried to kill me, but instead, he got a taste of my darkness."

"It wasn't a fight." Jasper says.

"That's what you say. But the truth is...I owned you." Alexander smirks and Jasper growls. "Don't get your panties in a twist. It happens to the best of us." Emmett quirks an eyebrow with a playful smile on his face. Jasper stands up and is ready to leave, so he can hunt. "I'll give you a rematch if you want. No powers. No cheats. No killing. Just a simple fight." He offers.

"Take that, Jazz. It could be entertaining." Emmett begs him. Jasper leaves along with Alexander. The others follow them until they're in front of the house. Jasper stood on the right while Alex stands far down the left. He's ready to prove once and for all that he could beat Alexander. Emmett holds his hand out to referee the fight. "This should be fun. Five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

Jasper and Alexander charges after one another. They grab hold of each other, growling and snarling. It's animalistic as red orbs stare into gold orbs. Jasper hurries to throw Alexander off of him with his amazing vamp speed. Alex skids a couple feet away from him, staying on one knee. The two vampires are primal. There's no trace of human within them. They go after one another. Jasper and Alexander can't even get a hit off each other. It's like they're equally matched. Alexander hits him with a vicious kick to Jasper's stomach, making him fall and skid on the ground. Jasper hurries to stand back on his feet as Alex crouches like the beast he is. Jasper moves in again, only this time, he punches Alexander three or four times before tackling him. He's the dominate one as he snarls with drool.

"_Aw, hell no! I'm not about to go out like this!" _Alexander yells in his mind. He grabs hold of Jasper's throat and throws him off his body. And when Jasper stands up, Alexander connects his fist to his chin. Jasper flies in the air as he zips. He grabs him midair and choke slams Jasper into the ground hard with a powerful inhuman roar. Jasper dashes back on his feet. The two have their hands wrapped around each other's throats, ready to kill each other. Jasper has waited so long to kick the crap out of him. Emmett and Edward are already there to break up the fight. Emmett has hold of Jasper, who's eyes are gleaming gold. Edward on the other hand, holds back Alexander, who's eyes are gleaming as well.

"That was one hell of a fight. I call a tie." Emmett laughs.

"I won." Jasper snarls.

"Guess again." Alexander snarls back.

"They both of you, put your junk away." Emmett commands.

"He's right. Calm down now." Carlisle agrees. Jasper and Alexander calms down, smiling at one another. Emmett pushes Jasper over to the side. Alice is already at his side. The fight's a tie...for now.

The rest of the day is boring and dull as they guys decide to play some Call of Duty and go hunting. Bella and Edward had already left back to their cottage when the fight was over. Rosalie and Emmett have also left to be alone. It's so obvious what they're doing.

**(….)**

**Next Morning**

**The Parkers Residence**

Samara is sleeping warmly in her bed when she smells something quite delicious...breakfast. The smell of fresh eggs, bacon, hot cakes, and coffee with sprinkled cinnamon just wakes her right up. Samara stretches and checks the time on her phone. It's around a quarter till nine. _'Thank God, I do not have to work today!' _She's very happy about that. Samara jumps out of her bed in her cute pajamas. She leaves her bedroom and goes downstairs. She approaches the kitchen where she sees Angela, George, and Kimmy eating at the table. The food is all done and wonderfully cooked.

"Good morning." Angela greets her.

"Good morning." Samara goes over to one of the cabinets and grabs her a coffee mug. She approaches the coffee pot and pours her a cup before going over to sit down with her family.

"I take it that you got home a little early last night." George pays attention to his newspaper.

"How did the party go?" Angela questions her.

"It went well." Samara tells a partial lie.

"Was Cameron and Samantha there?" Angela asks another question.

"I really do not want to get into that." Samara admits. Then she begins thinking about Alexander. "I met a guy." And that's when George puts the newspaper down because he's a little uncomfortable with talking to his daughter about her dating life. Samara grabs her a piece of bacon and takes a bite.

"Ooh, the prude met a guy. How sweet." Kimmy teases.

"Shut up, you little bug." Samara snarls.

"Is he handsome?" Angela asks and George face palms himself.

"He is. I liked him." Samara smiles. "Oh, and Nick has a new boyfriend now. It's Ryan Hall."

"Ryan Hall?" Angela almost chokes on her coffee along with George.

"Okay, that's when the line is crossed." George blurts out.

"Oh shut up, George. We were teenagers once." Angela explains.

"I know, but is it necessary to hear our daughters speak about boys at breakfast?"

"It's natural for a mother and her daughter(s) to speak about it. We just want to make sure our daughters are being safe and I do not condone that 'kind' of behavior." Samara and Kimmy knows what she means. "I do not want to be a grandmother any time soon." She demands.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. I'm staying a virgin." Samara tells her straight up.

"And I'm staying a virgin too." Kimmy says.

"And you're going to stay virgins. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Forty two is young?" Kimmy raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, smart mouth!" George gives her a scowl and Kimmy grins, taking another bite of her toast.

"Alright, enough said. Let's change the subject." Angela requests. "Your grandmother and aunt Gwen are coming by later, including your uncle Richard."

"What for?" Kimmy asks.

"They just want to visit."

"Oh great. I hope Grandma doesn't smell like Bengay again." Kimmy rolls her eyes then laughs at the product name. "Bengay. That sounds just like Nick."

"You are one evil child. The seed of...chucky." She tells her sister as she takes a bite of her hotcakes.

"Oh you got jokes, fudge packer." Kimmy laughs darkly. Samara's smile goes away.

"Fudge packer? Really you little Sodomite." Samara says to her.

"Hey, stop it you two!" George commands. Kimmy stops laughing, but still has a smirk on her face. "I haven't seen two sisters fight so much since your mom and aunt Gwen when we were teenagers."

"That's because Gwen was the spoiled one." Angela confesses out loud. "Someone had to knock her down a peg." She drinks her coffee as George stares at her.

"Prude." Kimmy says quietly.

"Je jure que je vais casser la tête dans le tableau si tu m'appelles comme ça à nouveau." Samara speaks in French, saying that if Kimberly calls her prude again, she will smash her head into the table.

"Voyons vous essayez." Kimmy wants her to try it.

"Assez, vous deux! Si vous n'arrêtez pas de combat, je vais vous la terre pour le reste de l'été." Angela yells at them saying that if they do not stop fighting, she will ground them for the rest of the summer. The two girls stop fighting as George looks at them. He has no clue what they'd just said. He looks to his wife, who is looking back at him. "What?" She shrugs and he goes back to the newspaper.

"Did you really have to teach them French?" George asks.

"My mother's side of the family is French. I just thought our girls should learn about our culture."

"Isn't it a little strange that our family has Jewish and German in the same mix?" Kimmy asks and both George and Angela looks at her. She is such a smartass. Samara nearly chokes on her orange juice at the question. "I was going to say Irish and Shawnee too. Wow. Our family is just so...I cannot find the word." Kimberly takes a sip of her orange juice and bit of her hot cakes.

"Colorful!" Samara blurts out with gusto. Kimberly laugh, hiding her face. Angela and George just goes back to watch they are doing, ignoring what they just heard. Kimmy snorts like a pig.

Later, Samara goes back to her bedroom to take a shower. She checks her phone and sees that she has two missed calls from work. Seeing the cafe's number just makes her sigh in frustration. Her phone starts buzzing as her ringtone plays. It's work. She answers.

"Hello?" Samara is annoyed.

"Samara, sorry for calling you. We are one person short today and I was wondering if you could come into work. I know that it's your day off, but we need you." Her boss says.

"I'll come in." She agrees then hangs up the phone. She really doesn't want to go in, but she needs the money. Samara decides to take a shower before getting dressed for work. About 45 minutes later, she leaves her bedroom and unexpectedly runs into Kimmy before she can shut the door. "Jesus, Kimmy!"

"Sorry that I scared you. I was wondering if you can drop me off at Jasmine's house." Kimmy asks.

"I have to be at work in an hour. Can't you get mom or dad to do it?"

"Oh, please. You know how they are." Kimmy begs. They both pause. Samara shuts her bedroom door.

"Is Kevin going to be there?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Kevin? Kevin who?" Kimmy tries to act confused, but Samara sees right through her.

"Kevin Lahey as in...your boyfriend. Don't act stupid."

"Okay, he is." Kimberly finally admits. "But there's nothing going on. Jasmine's parents are going to be there. Jasmine, Kevin, and my other friends want me to meet them at her house to hang out. Please."

"Come on, you little rugrat." Samara walks past her. They say goodbye to their parents and leave. During the drive to Jasmine's house, Samara is itching to ask something about her sister. "Tell me something. Have you and Kevin been getting close and intimate with one another?" Kimmy slowly turns her head with her eyes wide at Samara. She cannot believe she just asked that. "I'm just asking because I want to make sure that you're safe."

"Oh, thank you." The sarcasm never ends. "Btw, that's what couples do. It's called puppy love."

"Don't get snippy with me! I don't want to become an aunt anytime soon." Kimmy huffs and looks out the window. "Have you two ever thought about having sex?"

"Samara, drop it because it's really awkward. I'm a virgin and I'm going to stay a virgin until I'm mature, old enough, and ready. So butt out. Besides, Kevin said that it's good to wait. He doesn't want to rush things between us and I respect that."

"Good. I'm just looking out for you. I love you. You're my best friend."

"I love you too." Kimmy glances at her with soft eyes.

"I want to never forget that I will always love you and protect you. It's what big sisters do."

"I know." Kimmy goes back to looking out the window.

Soon, they reach her friend's house. Kimmy jumps out while saying goodbye to Samara. Samara watches as all of Kimmy's friends, including Kevin greet her. Kevin is so adorable. But if he does anything to harm her little sister, she will beat him blind!

Samara goes off to work and she is ten minutes late. Her boss talks with her about being late because it's her fourth time being late this month. She checks in then begins working by taking orders, cleaning tables, and bringing people their wonderful food. Some of her high school classmates and many college students come there to hang out. It's not until three hours later when she has her first break, which is a really big relief because she has twenty minutes to just relax and unwind. Samara decides to have herself a Redbull and bag of Grippo potato chips for lunch at an empty booth. She texts her friends to find out what they're doing because that's her only entertainment along with listening to music and watching funny videos on YouTube.

Someone enters the cafe. It's Alexander! He can smell Samara's scent and now, he can finally make his move to ask her out. Her scent smells like sweet honey and cinnamon mixed with vanilla. Alexander doesn't want to approach her the wrong way. A part of him doesn't even know why he's doing this. He just has an attraction to this mortal. Besides...a human-vampire relationship could be fun for him.

Alexander sees Samara sitting in a booth. A smile sheds on his face at the beautiful sight. He goes over and sits down in front of her. Samara doesn't even notice him because she's too busy eating and listening to her playlist. Eventually, she looks up and sees him. Their eyes meet. It's still weird to see him with his glistening crimson red eyes. She takes her ear phones out and gives him a nervous smile.

"Hello stranger." Alexander grins.

"Uh...hiya." Samara says with a blush.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He's a good liar.

"I work here." Samara tells him. "Do you want anything?"

"Uh, no. I mean I was about to order something...but then I saw you and I wanted to say hi." Samara grabs her Redbull and takes a gulp. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm chomping at the bit, but I'm fine. How are you? I see that you still have red eyes."

"It's my favorite color." Alexander tells her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, it's fine. I can talk for a few minutes." Samara immediately says. "Why did you disappear, last night? I didn't see you at the party." _'She smells like honey and cinnamon drizzled in icing.' _Alex thinks, but he keeps focus.

"My sisters wanted to leave. I went with them. We're just visiting some relatives."

"Oh, so you're not from here?" Samara questions.

"No, I'm from Russia." Alexander explains and Samara squints her eyes.

"Russia? What part?"

"Moscow. I have a lot family there."

"Can you speak Russian?"

"Konechno, velikolepna." Alexander calls her gorgeous in Russia.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Of course, gorgeous.'" Samara blushes warmly at the translation.

"Can you speak French?"

"No, only Russian, Swedish, and Bulgarian. English is not my first language."

"I bet it's challenging. Which language is your favorite?"

"Swedish and yes, it's challenging." They pause. "I want to ask you something." They pause again. "I was wondering if I could take you out on a date." Samara tilts her head down as she beams with a smile. She really like this guy, but she's not ready to date again.

"I-I can't. I just got out of a relationship and I..."

"It's fine." The moment turns awkward. "Well, I'm going to catch a movie or something. Maybe I can see you or run into you again." Alexander gives a smile. He gets out of the booth and walk away. This is the first time he was ever rejected by a female, especially a human. It doesn't hurt him. As a vampire, he was taught how to take pain and mane it. Samara feels bad for it because he's a charming guy. She really thinks he's adorable and fine as hell, but she doesn't have time for a relationship.

Samara goes back to work. She feels awful for rejecting Alexander. But she has a job to do and she has so many things to worry about. Her shift doesn't end for another three hours. Busting tables and serving people is a bore, but it pays. The customers always leave her a nice tip.

It's sunset when Samara finally gets off work. Her boss doesn't bother her, thank God. But when she gets into her car and tries to start it, she has no luck. Her car won't even start. She tries again over and over, but still no luck. "Oh just FUC-" Samara grabs her cell phone. She doesn't know who to call. But suddenly, she sees Alexander walking down the street. He's listening to some music on his playlist. Samara gets out of car. She's nervous because she doesn't know how to approach him. Alexander is coming closer. She goes over to him, trying to shake the jitters.

"Um, Alex?" Samara calls for him. Alexander gazes at her and takes his ear plugs out. "I'm sorry about being too forward, but I need help with my car. It's not starting."

"Sure thing." He gives her a friendly smile. They head over to her car in the cafe's parking lot. He pops the hood and opens it. Samara just stands by as he does his thing. It's been a while since he's worked on a car, but he knows what he's doing. "I don't have any tools, but I can get someone up here for you if you want?" Samara nods. He grabs his phone and search up the closes auto shop which is Bruce's Specialty Auto Inc. A mechanic comes out soon and fixes the car. Alexander stays by her side for a half an hour. The mechanic gets finished around that time. Alexander pays him despite Samara's refusal. The mechanic leaves and now, he's ready to leave.

"Alex, you didn't have to pay." Samara tells him.

"It was my pleasure too." He says. "I must leave now." He turns around to start walking.

"I'll accept." Samara says and he turns around. "I'll go on a date with you."

"Are you sure?" Alexander asks her to make sure that she's sure about her decision.

"Of course, I'm sure. Besides, you seem like a nice guy. I would be honored." She and Alexander smiles warmly at one another. "I live on 7417 G Street. Pick me up at eight on Thursday." Samara climbs into her car while Alexander grins wider, showing off his high cheek bones. She pulls off and leaves while he walks away. They are both so excited.

**(….)**

**Later**

**The Forest**

Alexander is walking around just minding himself. He loves the forest. It reminds him so much like home. The mountains, the trees, the waters, and the nature. It's so beautiful. He climbs a tall tree and sits on one of the branches. Thinking about all the happy memories of home brings him so much happiness and peace. But then there are the bad times...the moment his family was killed. Out of nowhere, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Quil, and the other wolves are surrounding him. Alexander sighs.

"What now?!" He asks them while jumping from down the tree safely. The wolves doesn't do anything. They are very cautious because to them, he's still an outsider and a threat due to his diet of human blood. That's when Alexander gets an idea. "Okay, let's play a game. If you all can catch me, I'll buy you all dinner for tonight." The wolves are intrigued. They look at one another.

"_How bout it, guys? Wanna have some fun?" Jacob chuckles. _

"_This should be easy." Sam is confident. _

"_Sure. What the hell. We get a free dinner." Seth is excited. _

"_Lets get this bloodsucker." Daniel growls._

The wolves lick their chops and are ready to pounce. Some of them show their teeth, growling and snarling like wild animals. They creep up slowly to Alexander which creeps him out because they have that creep, serial killer look in their eyes. How ironic? "Dude, you starting to freak me out." They all pounce. Alexander leaps up and begins hopping from tree to tree.

"_Dude, that is totally not fair!" Embry yells._

"_WHOOHOO!" Seth is having so much fun._

The wolves begin chasing him. Once Alexander is in the clear, he jumps down from the trees and starts running as fast as he can. The pack is right on his trail. They all growl, hoping that they can catch him and get a free meal. Soon, they are only a couple of feet from him as they snap their jaws at his feet.

"Holy crap!" Alexander is not going to lose. He refuses to. But soon, Daniel takes him down with brutal force. The wolves stop as they surround him. "Okay, you got me." But Daniel is not getting up. He's becoming more and more vicious. "Let me up." Daniel's about to bite down and kill him. Alex can feel his darkness creeping on him. That's when Daniel sees the sclera of his eyes grow black while his irises gleam a demonic hue of red. "I said LET ME UP NOW!" Alexander's voice is no longer human. It's deep, hellish, and monstrous. Daniel backs off as he stands back on his feet.

But Alexander drops back down on his knees, clutching his left eye in pain. He whimpers. The darkness is very powerful and potent as well. He lets go of his eye to reveal strange witch markings leaking out of it along with the other eye. The witch markings spread over face as he tries to break and control it. Alexander closes his eyes to focus. The wolves are frightened by this. But the darkness begins to fade away along with the markings and darkness in his eyes. It takes Alexander a couple seconds to gain what's ever left of his humanity. He stands back on his feet, looking at the wolves. He looks to Daniel. His irises are still sinister.

"Sorry. I can control it." He says. "I guess I owe you guys dinner."

"_I never seen that ever happen before. I know vampires are gifted, but this one is something else. Those dark markings and his eyes...what the hell?" Leah says. _


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen arrive at the Cullens house to meet Alexander. Alexander has been hunting outside the area near Seattle. Carlisle has made sure to store some fresh human blood bags in the bottom left crisper of the refrigerator. The wolf pack is happy that they had their free meal. Alexander bought them all steaks, burgers, and chili cheese fries. It's no problem. He even bought them three different cakes, including a Reeses ice cream cake. He did it because he doesn't want them to see him as an enemy. He's friendly. Everyone greets one another with hugs and kisses. Tanya is excited because she wants to meet Alexander and get to know him. She has been begging to find a mate.

"I'm sorry. Kate and Garrett wanted to have some alone time and Tanya heard that you had a guest, so we decided to come with her." Carmen explains.

"It's fine. You are always welcomed here. You're family." Carlisle smiles.

Alexander walks inside. Tanya and him glance at one another. She smiles and he smiles back. Eleazar turns around to stare at him. There's a confused expression on his face. "Ah, Alexander you're just in time. I would like for you to meet our distant relatives from Alaska. This is Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya. Everyone this is Alexander." Alexander smiles and waves.

"Darkness. It flows through you." Eleazar points out his ability. "Nice to meet you." He shakes his hand. Alexander is silent. "You have an intriguing gift." Carmen comes over along with Tanya to introduce themselves. Alex shakes their hand with a gentleman matter.

"I'm Carmen and this is Tanya."

"Nice to meet you all." Suddenly, his phone rings. "Excuse me." Out of nowhere, Alice gasps loudly. She's having another vision. The others are aware of it. Jasper is already there by her side. Edward reads her mind to see the entire vision. There's someone else roaming around their territory. Alexander looks at his phone to see that his sister, Carissa, is calling. "Hello little sister. Why are you calling me? Is there something wrong?" He asks his sister.

"I just have to tell you that you are the dumbest vampire ever known in history. You need to come home before Dragan figures out why you are staying. Why are you chasing that human? Get over that morsel and come home. We have plenty of bimbos here in Russia." Everyone hears the conversation and gazes at him. It comes to no surprise for Edward and Alice. They already knew about his interest in Samara. Tanya is disappointed, but let's it slide. ""Why are you so into this human?! However, I am surprised by the fact that you haven't ripped her throat out yet or turned her. You do know that it is forbidden to expose our kind to humans. Tell me, what is so intriguing about this morsel? Does she have light coming from her vagina or something?" Emmett snickers at that. Alexander sighs.

"Sister, now isn't the time to taunt me."

"Their conversation in the woods. They were talking about love. Samara was hurt because she's running from her problems due her ex and another." Edward says.

"Stay out of my head, Edward." Alexander growls.

"Love?" Esme's eyes are so warm about this.

"He wants to show her what love truly is and possible turn her to set her free." Edward also states. It's out in the open now. Alex wants to deny it, but he cannot.

"Is that true, Alexander." Carissa's voice is so giddy. "Aw, my brother is in love."

"Shut up, Carissa." Alex snarls.

"I can't wait to tell Kathryn! Oh and by the way, Illarion is watching over you. Dragan's orders." Carissa hangs up the phone. If Alex can blush, he would at this very moment. The thought of Illarion watching over him angers him. He doesn't need a baby sitter.

"You need to leave. Go back to Russia." Rosalie tells him.

"Rose." Carlisle says sternly, but Rose ignores him.

"If you don't then she'll be in great danger." She says then leaves out of the room.

Alexander leaves the house to search for Illarion. Illarion annoys him. He always finds a way to piss him off. For ten minutes, Alex tries to track his scent. He knows that Illarion is skilled when it comes to hiding and evading tracks. However, he is not as skilled as India. She's able to cover her tracks, including the others in his coven. It's impossible to catch her. She's every hunter and tracker's dream because of it. Not even Demetri from the Volturi can do so. The only one who could track her is Carissa because of her perception of energy and light through the world, including its inhabitants. But Illarion is another story. He's a sneaky little snake.

Alexander finds himself in the middle of the woods when suddenly, he smells Illarion's scent. It's musky and somewhat sweet. "Illarion! Come out, you little troll." There's a moment of brief silence. Illarion pops out from one of the trees. He's standing just a couple of feet from Alex. "Dragan ordered you to watch over me? You're going to go back to Russia and tell him that I don't need a babysitter."

"Alex, my dear friend." Illarion says in his Russian accent.

"Go home. I'm only going to tell you this once."

"I will not. I have orders." Illarion says. "Besides, you are in no position to tell me what to do. I know everything, Alexander. I know that you are perusing a human. Tell me something. What are your intentions? Is it just another screw as always? Seduce her, kill her, and then throw her body in the river?" This definitely pisses off Alex. "Tell me. Give a reason to not have Dragan come back here." Alex charges after him. He wraps his hand around Illarion's throat in a death grip. Suddenly, Alexander clutches his head in pain. Illarion focuses his gaze upon him as Alex screams in pain. Blood begins to rush from his eyes, ears, and nose. He begins vomiting a large pool of blood. Illarion just cackles. He's one sadistic, evil vampire. There's no doubt about it.

The sclera of Alexander's eyes darken as his irises become an evil hue of red. The weird witch markings around his face, hands, and arms begin to appear. He looks up to Illarion and Illarion cries out as his torso is bent down to his legs. His head is at the heel of his feet. CRACK! SNAP! His limbs break with unspeakable pain. Alexander rises to his feet. He looks like a zombie. But he remembers who he is and returns back to normal. Illarion puts himself back together in the most painful way. He falls to his knees then to the ground. His eyes are bleeding as he laughs brokenly.

"So the darkest part of you has finally come out to play. You're a monster." Illarion laughs.

"Leave this place and never return or I will kill you." Alexander finalizes and leaves. Illarion stands back up. He grabs his cell phone from his right pocket and calls someone.

"Ah, Illarion. Why are you calling me?" Dragan says on the other line with his deep voice.

"It's Alexander. There's something you need to know." Illarion grins wickedly.

**(….)**

**The Parkers Residence**

Samara is finally home from work. There seems to be no one home as she shuts the door behind her. She goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. '_Ahh, yogurt!' _She grabs herself a black cherry flavored yogurt then goes upstairs. But before Samara can enter her room, she can hear someone crying. It's coming from Kimberly's bedroom. She goes to Kimmy's bedroom which is only next to hers. She opens the door to find Kimmy crying on her bed and it worries her.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?" She sits her belongings down and goes over to sit next to her.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk." Kimmy tries to wipe her tears, but more just stream down her eyes. Samara puts an arm around her, bringing her little sister closer.

"Did something go wrong today?" Samara is really worried.

"...Kevin and I broke up. He's moving away." Kimmy finally confesses.

"I'm so sorry." Her big sister tells her.

"I love him."

"Kimmy, you're thirteen. How do you know what love is?"

"I just do and now, he's going away. I won't be able to see him again." Kimmy lies her head on her sister's shoulder. "We had to break up."

"I know. It'll be okay. Maybe one day, you'll see him again." Samara knows the truth behind that.

"Do you think so?" Her sister asks her.

"Of course. If you really care about him then you'll find each other one day." Samara gets up and extends her hand. "Come on. Lets go get some chocolate ice cream." Kimmy takes her hand and the two girls leave the room to go downstairs and eat some ice cream. For hours, all they do is eat ice cream and watch movies. Kimmy loves horror movies while Samara loves mystery and romance. Kimmy is always having a good time making fun of how dumb characters are in horror movies. And yes, they are dumb. The characters from Evil Dead tops that list. Soon, their parents get home from work and they all have a wonderful family dinner.

**(….)**

**Night**

**Forks Cemetery**

A group of teens are just relaxing by a mausoleum whiles drinking. There's three girls and five boys. Out of the teens are three couples. They are all having fun, listening to music and talking. The night is young despite the fact that it is way past their bedtime.

"Did you hear about Ryan Hall?" One of the girls says.

"Him and Nick are butt buddies. Yeah." A guy says and he's hit by his girlfriend, who is offended.

Far away is Alexander. He's severely weakened. The blood around his face has dried and become crusty. He can sense eight human heartbeats. The humans have no idea that he's close by. His eyes gleam red in the darkness as he clutches his throat. It feels as if someone is skinning his throat slowly by peeling away the hardened flesh. The burning sensation in unbearable. Alexander sees one of the guys standing up and walking towards his truck a few feet away. He makes his move. The guy reaches in his truck to turn the music up. He turns around to see Alexander standing in front of him.

"Holy crap! You scared me. Who are you?" The guy's friends see Alexander.

"I'm death." Alexander snatches his head and snaps it with a disturbing crack. He sinks his teeth into his flesh and begins feeding. The blood is delicious. It's spicy and sweet. The other teens are afraid as one of the girls scream all the air from her lungs. Alexander pulls back after shredding his victim's neck and growls as the fresh blood pools from his mouth. His red eyes brighten even more with a dangerous hue. He turns around, letting his first victim fall to the ground. He's too hungry as he growls nonstop. It's too much. Alexander dashes after the other teens with his vampire speed. He feasts on their blood, draining the teenagers dry as the sound of bones breaking and crunching, blood curdling screams, cries, and pleads fill the night. It's too horrifying to fill someone's ears.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

Samara wakes up warmly in her bed as the sun rises, which is rare. She gets out of bed in her pajamas and leaves to head downstairs. Her tummy still aches from eating all that chocolate. She's been thinking about her upcoming date with Alexander, which is tonight. Samara still hasn't told anyone about this yet; not even her own parents. She knows how George is. He'll try to intimidate Alexander and Angela would try to investigate him with so many questions. They are safe, which she cannot blame them for. But still, it can be somewhat embarrassing for her. It's what parents do.

Her mom is already in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. The coffee is fresh. Samara loves how her mom makes the coffee with a hint of cinnamon and hazelnut. It smells great. They greet each other as she goes over to fix her a cup of hot coffee with cream. She goes over and sits at the table with her mom.

"So how did you sleep?" Angela asks her.

"I slept fine. My stomach still hurts." Samara answers her.

"So, you was the one who ate my chocolate paradise."

"Kimmy and I did. She's still broken up because Kevin's moving." Samara hurries to say.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Angela takes another sip from her mug.

"I just hope I don't feel this way tonight. I have a date." Angela squints her eyes.

"You...have a date? And you telling me this now?"

"I don't want you and dad embarrassing me." Samara admits.

"When have we ever embarrassed you?" Angela scoffs.

"Remember the time when Cameron and I started dating? You kept asking him so many questions while dad kept trying to use his alpha male status to frighten him."

"Samara we're just trying to make sure you are safe."

"I know and I love you both for that. But do you have to be so..." Samara can't think of the right word to describe how her parents are. "...Forward?"

"Forward?!" Angela blurts out. "We are anything, but forward." Samara rolls her eyes and just drinks her coffee. Her mom seems to have something else on her mind. "Samara, we have to talk about something, including your sister." Her daughter is intrigued.

"Talk about what?"

"...Your dad's company is beginning to lay workers off and there's a possibility that...your father will be laid off as well." This scares Samara as she almost chokes on the hot liquid. "We don't know yet. He's been working so hard by pulling double shifts. I don't know. He's been speaking with Charlie about becoming a police officer, but he needs to pass the exam first. It'll take him a few months to become an official police officer. Charlie is willing to give him a job down at the station for the time being."

"How does dad feel about it? I could pull some extra shifts and hold off college." Samara says.

"No. We've planned for this. We have enough in our savings to last us about two years. The house has been paid off and everything's been going well with the finances. We wouldn't want you breaking your back for us. It'll be okay, Hun. We're a family. We'll get through this. All we need is hope and prayer." The two pause before getting back to the last subject. "So tell me about this boy you're dating."

"His name is Alexander Bagatur. He's from Russia and he's visiting his relatives here in Forks. He can speak Bulgarian, Swedish, and Russia. And he is so adorable." Samara smiles.

"Hmm, I cannot wait to meet him. Bagatur, you say? What a weird last name." Angela says.

"Our date is tomorrow night. I'm nervous though."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to screw up by being a dork and I haven't found something to wear yet."

"I can take to see if your Aunt Gwen could come by. She can fix you up for tonight."

"Sure. I would love that." The butterflies mixed with the aches in her stomach doesn't feel good at all. She feels like she wants to hurl.

**(….)**

**The Den**

**The Cullen Household**

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, and Jacob are watching the news. The teenagers that have been murdered is being reported. They all know it was Alexander who murdered the teens in cold blood. Alice had a vision about the fight with Illarion and the murder before her very own eyes. The pack is outside, ready for him to return so they can give him a piece of their minds. The humans who were killed, were torn apart limb from limb.

Arriving and revealing himself from the trees is Alexander himself. The pack members can smell the human blood that has become a fusion with his horrible vampiric smell. He's severely weak and covered in blood. Some of the wolves are frightened by the sight of him as he struggles on his feet. Carlisle and the others exit the house to see him. Alexander falls to his hands and knees as he chokes up some of the blood due to Illarion's lingering ability.

"Help me." He wheezes. His voice is barely audible, but the others can hear him quite clearly.

"Help you?! You murdered a group of teens and you want help!" Jacob yells at him. Carlisle dashes over to Alexander to observe him. He's in bad shape.

"Il-Illarion. I'm so hungry."

"Too bad!" Sam growls.

"I have some blood in the fridge." He tells him.

"So, that's it? You're still going to take in this bloodsucker and help him." Daniel snarls.

"He's badly hurt." Carlisle tells them.

"He needs to die for what he did." Daniel says. Alexander looks up to him. He sits up on one knee.

"Oh, shut up. You are so annoying with your holy art thou crap! Illarion used his power on me and I couldn't control my thirst because of it." Alex explains.

"That isn't an excuse." Rose speaks up.

"Illarion has the power to manipulate the blood flowing through your systems. He used it against me before I lost control of myself. I couldn't control myself and I apologize for that."

"So, why didn't you just take down an animal instead?" Jacob questions him as the wolves begin to carefully watch Alex. Alexander squints at him. He doesn't need to explain anything to him.

"No offense to Carlisle and his family, but I am not a vegetarian nor am I a Mary Sue vampire. I don't feed on animal blood because it is in my nature to feed on human blood. I'm a VAMPIRE! Human blood is our main source for food. You can act all high and mighty now, but you have no right to question me. It was one mistake. I was hungry. That's all. I smelled those humans and I drained them. I ripped their throats out. That is what my kind does. We love to feed and we love to hunt. And you know why we don't have any regret or remorse? It's because we are not human. Carlisle, I apologize if I disrespected you or your family in any way." Alexander turns back to the others. "This is what my creator taught me. I apologize for hunting on your territory, but I couldn't control my hunger. It was either survival...or death. I chose survival." He says.

"And are we suppose to care about your belief in moral nihilism?" Rosalie speaks up. "We just came back here after four years and now, you've just put us on the spot again! You need to leave."

"Fine. I'll leave." Alexander turns around.

"NO!" Carlisle yells. The wolves surround Alex. Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Sam watches their pack as Carlisle moves out of the way. Alexander smile at the fact that the pack is ready to kill him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't want to fight you." He really doesn't.

"That's just too bad." Daniel phases into his silver wolf form and roars.

"Do you have any idea what Dragan would do if you even try to kill me? I don't really need my coven to protect me, but I guarantee you that my coven won't think the same as I." The Cullens and the Denalis are now nervous as the tension rises.

"_We don't care what your coven thinks. We'll kill them next." _Paul is ready to pounce.

"My coven has an army. You think the Volturi is bad? Your entire tribe will be slaughtered and you will all be dead." Alexander tries to explain, but the phased wolves will not listen. One of the wolves attack, but he counters by grabbing the wolf and tossing he or she into a tree. He leaps into a tall tree as the pack attacks him. Alexander grunts and exclaims in pain. He can feel the darkest part of his soul taking control. He covers his eyes with his hands. Eleazar steps forward, trying to take a closer look. He's scared when Alexander reveals his eyes. The witch markings are leaking like tears as they spread throughout his body. The markings is revealed to be an unknown language. Alex looks at his hand to see the marking imprinting on his fingers. It's painful.

"Stop this." Esme demands.

Alexander leaps out of the tree. Flashes of disturbing demonic and murderous images plague his mind. He cries out with a deep demonic tone. "Don't do this." His eyes are not the same. His darkness becomes more powerful, but he still fights it. The wolves back off. Daniel on the other hand, doesn't listen and charges after him. "DANIEL DON'T!" Jacob uses his alpha voice, but that doesn't stop him. That's when Alexander uses his vamp speed and strength to crash into him as hard as he can. The sound of Daniel's bones crunching from the impact is disturbing. Jacob and Sam goes over to him. Daniel is really hurt as his wolf whines in pain. Alexander drops on his back, clawing at the dirt. His darkness is fading. He takes deep breaths as his dark energy fades slowly.

"Daniel, look at me." Sam says. Daniel covers his naked body. He whimpers with tears in his eyes as the veins in his body protrude with darkness. Alexander sits up. The markings are gone, but his eyes are slowly returning to their normal red hue. He goes over to help Daniel. Sam pushes him away. "You've done enough." Alexander growls. He pushes everyone away with ruthless force, making Jacob and Sam skid across the ground for about six feet. They do not take kindly to this. Alexander puts his hand on Daniel's sweaty arm to take away the pain and the darkness. Suddenly, the black veins begin to disappear as Alex absorbs the darkness from his body. Daniel's broken bones heal as it goes away.

"I told them not to attack. This is not my fault." Alex says. He stands back on his feet. The others are just staring at him, fascinated and scared at the same time.

"Take him into my office and someone, please find Daniel some clothes." Carlisle requests. Jacob and Sam helps Daniel and carries him into the house. Emmett and Jasper follows them inside.

"I apologize. I did not mean to hurt him or those humans. It's not easy being what I am. For the past seven centuries, I had to battle myself. I had to fight this darkness. It's not easy." Alex shakes his head. He clutches his chest when he feels sharp pain shooting through him. Esme goes over to him to check and see if he's alright. The pain is still there, but he manages to gain control. He turns around to face the forest and begins to walk away. Alice stops him by saying:

"Dragan and your coven are coming. They know about her. Illarion told them." Alice is speaking about Samara. Alex comes to a complete halt. "They'll be here in a day or two." He nods at her explanation. _'Just perfect. I've been in this town for a day and already, everything is going to hell. God damnit, can I have one day when everything goes my way?' _

"There's no reason to stay here anymore. Other than that I have a date with Samara tomorrow night. I'll find a place to stay and I guess I could grab some blood bags from the local hospitals. I'm sorry for what I've done." He looks over to the wolves. "Even for that. I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I'm a dick." Alexander starts to walk away, not expecting any forgiveness. He licks his lips, tasting the dried blood. He really needs to take a shower and change clothes. He runs through the forest using his vampire speed. Carlisle and the others take a breather, thinking about what just happened.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

Alexander's been roaming around the mountains in the forest for several hours. He was able to steal some clothes from a clothing store in Port Angeles before washing the blood off under a waterfall. He sits in a tall tree, thinking about all those times his mother taught him to control his darkness. When he was human, Alex learned how to tame himself quickly. His mother also taught him something else. Something that Dragan nor his sisters ever knew. Alexander learned how to channel his light from darkness for the good of things, even though it was way too difficult to handle. Helena explained that he needed an anchor in order to tap into his light. Alexander's anchor was his family.

He smiles when he thinks about them as he toys with a small pendant around his neck. The pendant is an family heirloom from his mother's bloodline. It is said to be over 10,000 years old and that it holds great power. Alexander closes his eyes to remember the family that was taken from him. Aleksandur and Helena would always play with he and his sisters everyday. His grandparents would always argue and make up. Their grandmother was a true alpha female. She was the sweetest lady, who would always bake sweets for Kathryn, Carissa, and him. They had so much family. There was their Aunt Caroline, Cousin Julia, Amelia, Nataliè, and Uncle Noric. They were one big happy family.

A loud, deafening crack of thunder shakes the earth. CRACK! A flash of lightning lights the sky. Rain begins to pour down, pounding the forest ground. It doesn't faze Alexander one bit. He loves the rain. He holds out his hand and leaf falls into it. He stares at it while concentrating on his darkness. The sclera of his eyes blacken as the irises become more vibrant. The leaf begins to slowly die in his hand. He lets it go and his eyes return to normal. Alexander remembers the day his mother's sister, Rena, found their home. It was the day before everything went to hell and his family was killed.

**(….)**

**Spring of 1312**

**The Balkans, Bulgaria**

**The Day Before The Massacre**

It's a bright morning as the sun rises above the mountains. The village is peaceful as the farm animals graze the grass around the Bagatur family and the other villagers' ranches. Inside the Bagatur family home, Carissa, Alexander, and Kathryn are running around, playing. Their grandmother comes inside after washing clothes and pining them outside to dry. She huffs, placing a hand on her hip.

"Shte vi detsa nyakoga spre? Izlez navŭn I da igrae." She tells them to play outside, trying not to get the house dirty again because of them. Carissa run towards her and stops while her brother and sister runs out to play. Their grandmother smiles. She's not able to resist Carissa. She's too adorable along with her siblings. Carissa smiles with her cute dimples. "Obicham te." Her grandmother tells her she loves her before reaching down to give her a kiss on top of her head.

"Obicham te prekaleno baba." Carissa replies, running out to play with her siblings.

Helena and Aleksundr enters, already dressed for the day. They are affectionate as always. Aleksandur holds her from behind while caressing her small pregnant belly. Helena tells him she loves him and replies the same. Grandma is happy because she has such a wonderful and happy family. But she cannot help to say: "O, Godspodi, predi da se usetish, shte ima kuchilo ot detsata tichat naokolo." She knows what it's like to be young and in love. But before everyone knows it, there will be a litter of children running all over this house soon. Aleksandur chuckles and looks over to his mother.

"Az vse pak iskash vnutsi?" Aleksandur asks her because he thought she wanted more grandchildren. Grandma admits that she wants more grandchildren before she grows way too old before dying. She's almost seventy years old for crying out loud. Helena is released from Aleksandur's grip, but not before she kisses his hand. Before leaving the house, Helena says:

"Vzimam detsata nadolu po rekata, za da se zabavlyavat. Shte se vŭrna skoro." She tells them that she will be taking down the river to have some fun and that they will be back soon. Helena leaves to see her oldest child, Alexander, chasing his sisters. They're laughing and hyperactive as always. The villagers are doing work around their homes as their children chooses to either help them or have fun as well. Helena sees grandpa chopping wood near the shed on their ranch. He smiles over to her taking a break.

"Dobro utro." He says good morning to her. Helena replies with a good morning as well. "Vizhdam malkite grimlins sa budni." He makes his daughter-in-law laugh. Helena goes over to her children, who all stop playing to show her instant affectionate. They love their mother so much. She takes Carissa and Kathryn's hands. Carissa holds Alex's hand. Alexander can be somewhat overprotective of his sister.

**(….)**

**The Barziya River**

The land is mesmerizing as the trees and flowers bloom with vibrant colors. Helena is sitting down on the soft green grass. Carissa is caressing her stomach, focusing her hidden power to sense the light of her unborn sibling. Alexander and Carissa are skipping rocks across the river. The sun is warm as they laugh and talk. Alexander and Carissa goes over to her mother to shower her with affection. The children love their mother with a passion. They can't help it. Helena loves her children.

Across the river, on the other side, stands a woman. She's short like Alice with dark straight hair that snakes down to her feet, pale white skin, and blue eyes. She wears a black hooded cape. Helena snaps to her senses when she senses the energy coming off the unknown woman. She looks towards the river to suddenly see the woman walking across the waters. Alexander and his sisters sees this as well and gasps. Helena stands up, making her children stand behind her for protection. The woman is getting closer and closer until she's standing on land again. She's only a couple of feet from them.

"Mama, koǐ e zhena?" Kathryn asks her mother about the woman.

"Ciao sorella." The woman says hello to her little sister, Helena.

"Cosa stai facendo qui, Rena?" Helena suddenly speaks Italian, asking why her sister, Rena is here.

"Abbiamo cercato per voi." Rena says that her and many others have been searching for her.

"È necessario lasciare." Helena tells her that she needs to leave. Rena sees the children. She can sense their hidden power. Her eyes gaze at the bump on Helena. She's stunned, especially by Alexander's presence. Alexander and Rena makes eye contact before she says:

"È lui...? Rena's eyes widen. Helena looks over to Alexander. "**Tenebre**." Rena can sense the darkness hidden within the eight year old little boy. She can also sense the hidden powers within Kathryn, Carissa, and the other siblings. She's confused because she thought the darkness died out centuries ago. Rena steps closer and grabs Helena's left wrist. "Abbiamo bisogno di lasciare. Voi siete in grande pericolo. Hai bisogno di essere con la tua vera familgia." Rena is doing her best to convince her sister to be with her true family because she's in great danger. Helena's eyes flash a shade of purple then back to their normal chocolate brown color.

"Makhni se ot maĭka mi." Alexander growls, telling his aunt to get away from his mother.

The girls stare at him. Helena yanks her hand away. But Rena doesn't want to let her sister go. When she tries to grab Helena again, Alexander pushes her away. Rena flies and skids across the ground. The girls are surprised and completely terrified because Alex's eyes have changed to pitch black. Rena focuses her gaze in horror. Her eyes widen as the wind picks up. Her nephew steps in front of his mother and sisters while staring at her. Abruptly, Rena screams and cries out in horrible agony. Blood rushes out of her eyes, nose, and soon, her mouth. She chokes on her own blood. A loud agonizing sound of bones cracking comes to their ears. She screams louder when her spine breaks. Helena reaches out to put her hand on Alexander's shoulder. Her eyes gleam purple. Kathryn and Carissa hold each other's hands in fear. The darkness in Alexander's eyes fade away. Rena is badly hurt.

**(….)**

**Present: Forks**

**The Forest Mountains**

The memory of that day still plays over in Alexander's mind over and over again. Helena made him and his sisters take a heavy dose of the special herb that suppressed his darkness and his sisters' abilities. He doesn't know if he should blame his aunt for what happened to his family. His mother was terrified, even though she did not show it. He sensed on her. Now, he understands why Rena was staring at him. It's not only because he has the power of darkness, which was believed to have died off within their bloodline. No, it was something else. But he doesn't want to think about it. If only his mother didn't give them those herbs, he could've saved his family and could've stayed human.

**(….)**

**Boat Street Cafe**

Samara is working while taking orders and bringing people their food and drinks along with the rest of the waitresses and waiters. It's a good day for Samara. She cannot help but to think about Alexander and their upcoming date. She just hopes that she doesn't screw it up. She really needs to go shopping to find something to wear. Her Aunt Gwen cannot wait to help her out. But Samara doesn't know if she can tell her girlfriends. They gossip way too much.

Samara looks to see her two friends, Vanessa and Taryn. She's surprised because they've been away at cheerleading camp in California. Both girls are beautiful and intelligent. Vanessa was class valedictorian when they graduated. And now, she along with Taryn are going to school this fall at Colorado State on a full cheerleading scholarship. Vanessa is going to major in law while Taryn is going to major in behavioral psychology and forensics. Samara approaches them.

"Hey girls." She says and they all smile in shock.

"Samara how are you?" Vanessa get up and gives her a hug. Taryn hugs her next.

"I'm good. I thought you guys were suppose to be at cheerleading camp?"

"We decided to come home and spend time with our family and friends for the summer. We thought it was the best thing to do since we're going to college soon." Taryn says as Vanessa and her take their seats. "We're not moving to Colorado until fall comes."

"That's awesome." Samara is happy for them.

"So, what about you? I hear that you're going to U of W. Peyton told us."

"Of course, Peyton told you guys. I'm majoring in political science. Carla and I will be moving in together. We buying a loft." Samara tells them.

"That's awesome. Good luck." Vanessa nods her head. "I bet you cannot wait to get away from Cameron. When I see that douchnozzle, I'm kicking his ass." The name is a sting. "He's going to Ohio State on a football scholarship, right?" Samara doesn't know what to say.

"He's not." Taryn and Vanessa squints their eyes. "He decided to go to U of W." Their eyes widen and their jaws drop. They are shocked. "Yep, I'm screwed. But I'm not going to worry about that, right now. I have a date tomorrow night, so I'm trying to keep him out of my head for now." Her friends want to ask about Samantha and her goons, but they forget about when they hear about the date.

"A date? With who?" Taryn asks.

"This guy named Alexander. He's coming to pick me up. When I get off of work, I'm going shopping. I need something to wear. My Aunt Gwen is going to do my hair and makeup for me."

"How about we take you?" Vanessa asks quickly.

"I can leave work early. Just give me a minute." Samara goes away to check out.

"Sure." Vanessa says. Shopping could be fun.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

Alexander is still resting in the tree. He closes his eyes, knowing he cannot sleep. The night is passing, but the sun hasn't rise yet. The Cullens have not come for him, though he wasn't expecting them too. The sun begins to rise from the horizon. Alexander clutches his throat because he's hungry. Illarion took a lot out of him. That's why he hates his ability. He knows there should be an unlimited supply of human blood at the community hospital. Just thinking about the sweet and well seasoned taste of the blood makes him even thirstier. All those different blood types and all those different flavors that send a vibrant and blissful rush down his spine are so wondrous. Alex understands that he's not allowed to hunt, but if he doesn't get any blood in him, he's going to flip out and go into insane blood frenzy. And that will not be good, especially if he starves himself.

**(….)**

**Forks Community Hospital**

Alexander is walking through the hospital. He's changed his appearance. The smell of every patient, doctor, and nurse is tempting. The only thing that bothers him is the smell of death. He's always hated that smell. Alexander concentrates his senses as he moves through the halls and up the floors until he finds the laboratory, where the donated blood bags are stored. He's careful to make sure that no one sees him as he slips into the room. Alexander turns around to see every blood type of the donated blood resting in the cold freezers. This room is a jackpot for all vampires. He goes over to open one of the doors of the freezer to grab a bag of AB Negative. But before he can snap the tube and drink, someone opens the door and comes in. Alexander moves to hide. It's one of the doctors. She sees the door opened and is confused as she begins to check the laboratory.

"Is somebody in here?" The doctor says out loud. Alexander knows he cannot hurt her because it would cause too much attention. But the question is does he have a choice. He's hungry and it's killing him. The pain in his throat is almost becoming unbearable. He needs to feed.

**(….)**

**An Hour Later**

**The Forest**

The Cullens, the pack, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar are waiting for the Reaper coven to arrive. All night, the Denalis have been learning about the coven that is arriving into Forks. Alice can sense them along with Edward. The others can hear as the coven approaches. Dragan, Sasha, Kathryn, Carissa, Illarion, Dorian, Calvin, Cecilia, Mikael, India, and four other guards reveal themselves from the trees. Eleazar stands his ground. He's amazed because he can sense Dragan, Sasha, Kathryn, Carissa, Illarion, India, and Dorian's abilities. He's stunned because he never heard of the Reaper coven. Dragan is not all smiles today. He wants to go home, but he must deal with this first.

"Dragan, it's good to see you again." Carlisle says.

"Where is Alexander?" Dragan asks immediately.

"There was a misunderstanding between him and the wolves. Alexander left. We thought he would meet up with you, but it's obvious that he hasn't." Carlisle explains.

"And what kind of misunderstanding is that?" Kathryn questions them.

"He fed on a group of local teenagers because of Illarion. We confronted him and there was a fight. It got out of hand, but everything is okay. He's gone." Kathryn and Carissa are not happy with that explanation. They would kill anyone who would dare harm their brother. Alexander leaps out of nowhere and lands in between both groups. The forest goes silence as Dragan and he stare into each other's eyes. The others don't know what to say. Alexander's eyes are brighter. He was able to feed on a few stolen blood bags without being caught.

"Hello, big brother." Kathryn smiles while hugging him along with Carissa.

"Hello to you, little sister." Alexander is so happy to see them once again.

"Illarion has told me something about you. I am here to seek the truth." Dragan says. Kathryn and Carissa step away from him. "Is what Illarion has told me is true? Love at first sight?" Dragan cockily raises an eyebrow with a smirk. Alexander sighs deeply. Suddenly, he closes his eyes, feeling his maker trying to invade his mind. He growls at Dragan because he doesn't like to be brain raped.

"Get out of my head." Alexander gives an 'ump', resisting the power.

"Then tell me the truth." Dragan is waiting. He's a patient man since he has all the time in the world. He can tell by the look in Alexander's eyes that it is true.

"I am not in love. We just met." Alexander admits to him.

"But you do plan to turn her?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted..."

"Alexander, you do not fool me. I know you. I can read you like an open book. You feel something for this girl. I read your mind and your memories. You want to show this human true love. I cannot believe it myself, especially since I know how you are when it comes to wooing women."

"That is none of your business!" Alexander says sternly.

"MIND YOUR TONGUE!" Dragan roars at him with a strong deep, alpha male voice that even scares the others. "Now, since I'm a fair man, I will give you a chance to explain to me what your true intentions are. And do not play me like a fool. If you plan on exposing us to this human, you know what you have to do. Either kill her or turn her."

"I will not kill her. She's innocent."

"Oh please. Spare us. I've seen you wipe out an entire village by yourself, so don't give us this BS about this pathetic piece of temporary flesh being innocent. Innocence doesn't have anything to do with it. You know what the Volturi will do when they learn that you're consorting a human." Illarion says.

"Illarion now isn't the time for you to speak." Alexander's sinister red eyes gleam.

"I was human when I met Edward." Bella speaks out to them.

"I know. I've seen your memories." Dragan states clearly.

"He's blocking my power, so I can't read their mind." Edward says in shock.

"He can do that?" Esme asks Alexander.

"He can manipulate your mind and suppress your power." Alexander says.

"He possesses the power of negation as well." Eleazar is fascinated with Dragan's gift.

"Dragan, I beg you. Give me a chance. If it's meant to be, I'll turn her. If it's not, I'll let her go and go back to Russia." Alexander says. Dragan thinks about it for a moment.

"Fine. I'll give…five days. If she's not turned, you will leave as long as she doesn't know about us." Dragan says. Alexander stops with a suggestion:

"Give me two weeks." He says and Dragan chuckles.

"Two weeks? I cannot. I have to say that it is truly foolish of you to fall for a human. It's pathetic."

"I am not in love. I just wanted to take a chance."

"Aw, your words make my heart bleed."

"Dragan." Sasha says his name in a motherly protective tone.

"Dragan..." Alexander doesn't know what to say anymore. He hasn't even been on one date with Samara and already he has to deal with pompous prick. "You were human when you met Sasha. She saw something in you and then you fell in love. You found your happiness. And I know that my record is horrible when comes to relationships and one night stands with humans, but I'm just trying to see if this is right. And if it's not, I'll leave and never come back." Everyone is quiet. "And I'm only going to say this once. I will not expose us to Samara. She won't know anything unless I turn her. No harm will come to her by anyone. Just leave her and her loved ones alone."

"I agree, Alexander." Sasha says.

"You spoil him love." Dragan holds her hand.

"I love him. He's my son." Sasha means it. She loves him. Esme is warmed by the expression, even though this is a difficult situation. She's a wonderful mother. "I love all my children. Alexander is right Dragan. You should give him an opportunity to prove his worthiness." Illarion scoffs.

"So that's it? Worthiness? Oh please, we have plenty of women back in Russia. Why bother with this blood bag? I've seen her. I'm not going to lie. Samara is beautiful and maybe, she will make a great vampire, but there are other fish in the sea. This Podunk town is such a bore."

"Then maybe you should leave." Rose tells him with her arms crossed.

"Illarion if you do keep your mouth shut, I will slit your eyes in half so you don't blink when I peel the flesh from your bones." Alexander threatens him.

"Must you two always fight like cats and dogs? Should I remind you that you are in the home of one of our closes allies and best friends? You two will respect their territory and stop fighting like children." Sasha says sternly with a motherly tone. "Do I make myself plain?"

"Sorry." Illarion and Alexander apologize.

"I like her." Carmen murmurs.

"I'm mother nature, sweetheart. Hear me roar." Sasha shrugs her eyebrows twice.

"Back to the discussion. I will give you two weeks, Alexander. If Samara isn't turned by then, I will happily drag your ass back to Russia by force. Besides, you have two nightclubs that you need to look after."

"I'm on top of that." Alex replies.

"You have two night clubs." Emmett whispers to him and Jasper elbows him.

Sasha slowly goes over to Renesmee. The Cullens are cautious. Jacob snaps his jaws at her and stays close to Renesmee's side. "I'm not going to hurt her. I hear that you are extremely gifted." Renesmee nods and places her right palm on Sasha's cold cheek. Sasha gasps when Renesmee speaks to her through her telepathy. Sasha offers Nessie her hand. "I never met a hybrid child. I always thought it was impossible. You are so beautiful, my milyy."

"Thank you." Renesmee is nervous. Sasha finds a flower that hasn't bloomed yet and holds it in her hand. Nessie watches as the flower slowly blooms into a stunning flower. "It's so pretty." She looks over to Bella and Edward, who smile back at her with happiness.

"I can manipulate the forces of nature. I can make the flowers come to life and talk. I am a servant of nature. This is my gift to you. Keep the flower and it will live on forever. This is my birthday gift to you." Sasha says as an angelic voice coming from the flower begins to sing a wonderful and beautiful lullaby. Nessie is amazed.

**A/N: I will upload the Alexander and Samara's dating scene next chapter.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

Samara is all ready for her date. Shopping with Vanessa and Taryn went well. They made sure she'd pick something out that was sexy and casual all at once. Tonight, she's wearing a black mesh accent sleeveless mini dress with black pumps. Vanessa and Taryn decided to stay to help Samara's aunt, Gwen, with hair and makeup. They are happy that she's finally getting over Cameron. She really needs to. Despite that Gwen is a lawyer, she does hair really great.

Outside of the house, Alexander pulls up in his brand new 2010 Nissan Skyline GT-R. He made sure to have it imported to Forks the moment he decided to stay. It's all black with red racing stripes. He turns the parks the car on the side of the curb and turns the car off before climbing out. He's dressed casually for this date with black shirt, black jeans, with his leather jacket. On top of that, he's wearing brown eye contacts to hide his real eyes. Despite the color, he looks handsome. Alexander approaches the door. He can already hear Samara's ecstatic heartbeat.

"_Oh, my god, he's here." _Samara is so nervous, it sounds like her heart wants to jump out of her chest.

"_Angela, he's here!" _Gwen yells, but not too loudly.

"_Great. I cannot wait to meet this fellow." _George doesn't sound too excited.

Alexander knocks on the door. Angela goes over to open the door. When the door opens, George is seen with his arms crossed. He doesn't look happy. "Hi, I'm Alexander. I'm here for Samara." Alexander is nervous because he's never been on a date before. Angela welcomes him inside. She goes over to sit with George on the couch. Alexander sits down as well. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Aren't you a gentleman?" Angela replies.

"So, Alexander. Where are you taking our daughter?" George questions him.

"I have reservation at Il Bistro, I arranged a private showing of the Notebook, and I also plan on taking her to the arcade for some fun. I promise nothing else will happen." Alexander has never been in this situation before. He's use to hooking up with girls, but not dating them.

"That's very well planned." Angela says.

"We expect Samara to be home around 10:30pm." George says.

"So, Samara says that you are from Russia and that you are visiting your relatives here in Forks. Tell me something. How do you know how to speak English so well?"

"It's a long story. Originally, I was born in Berkovista, Bulgaria, but I've been roaming the states since I was little. I was taught how to speak English well even though, it's not my first language. Right now, I'm just visiting my cousins for the summer." Alexander explains to them with a good, partial lie.

"Are your parents staying here as well?" Angela asks him.

"My adoptive parents, yes." Alex answers.

"So, you're adopted? What happened to your real parents?" George is intrigued. He wants to know everything because he doesn't trust Alexander. Mainly, it's due to the fact that Alex wants to date his daughter, who barely knows anything about him.

"Alex, you don't have to answer that question." Samara comes down the steps along with Vanessa, Taryn, Gwen, and Kimmy. Alexander takes in the sight of her. She looks absolutely beautiful and edible. He has to remind himself where he is because he's aroused. "Excuse my parents."

"It's okay. You look beautiful." He smiles as he stands on his two feet.

"Thank you." Samara smiles. She advances toward him. Vanessa and Taryn are impressed with Samara's taste in guys. Samara gives George and Angela a warm and tight hug. "Love you." Her parents replies with an 'I love you' as well. She takes Alexander's hand as they leave out the door.

"10:30pm sharp. I mean it." George says again. Samara rolls her eyes. Kimmy goes back up stairs.

"The uptight prude finally got a date." She says.

**(….)**

**IL Bistro**

**Seattle, Washington**

Alexander and Samara have entered the restaurant and are now being escorted to their table. Both are nervous, which is why they barely spoke in the car. The waiter hands them their menus and sets off their dinner with drinks. Samara orders coke and Alexander orders the same thing. Alexander is lucky because he has two capsules filled with human blood. He knows that he has to force himself to eat human food or else make the situation awkward. He's planning to excuse himself to the rest room to spit up the food. And that is going to suck.

"So..." Samara doesn't know what to say.

"Don't worry. I'm nervous too." Alexander tries to break the tension. "How about this? I'm from Moscow, I like heavy metal, alternative, and post-grunge music even though I'm also a big hip hop-rap and R&B fan as well. I love to listen to a little Jay-Z, Beyonce, Run DMC, Jason Darulo, US3, Bone Thugs & Harmony, Eminem, and Snoop Dogg. My favorite football team is the 49ers, my favorite basketball team is the Lakers, and my favorite soccer team is Manchester United."

"Heavy metal? Really? No wonder why you paint your fingernails black." Samara squints before noticing his nails. "…which aren't painted tonight. Switching it up, aren't we?" Alexander smiles at her observation. "Well, I on the other hand, love to listen to rap, hip hop, jazz, R&B, and Pop. I am so in love with Lady Antebellum. They are my favorite. I've just graduated from Forks high school and now, I'm planning on going to college in Seattle. And I use to be a cheerleader and member of the mathlets."

"Good to know. Cheerleader, huh?" Alexander raises an eyebrow.

"It's wasn't me. My friends pressured me into it. I quit before my senior year." Samara explains. "Has anybody told you that you could be in a boy band?" She asks him and he's speechless. No he remembers when Kathryn was making fun of him because of his Mystical days. He was such a good dancer and musician. Then the boy bands came in the 90s and that's when Kathryn made his life a living hell by playing that God awful pop music. Her favorite boy band was N'Sync. She played 'This I promise you' at least ten times a day and would let everyone listen by turning up the stereo.

"Not really." Alexander really wants to growl.

"Are you sure? Do this for me." Samara ascends her hand and brings it down to her face, doing spirit fingers, doing a sexy expression. Alexander has to keep calm because the blood in his system is beginning to rush to his nether regions. Samara stops and laughs.

"You're going to be grilling me all night, aren't you?" Alexander asks, unable to stop smiling.

Soon, they order their food. He makes sure to tell her that she can order anything she wants. They order Bruschetta al Pomodoro for an appetizer. Samara decides to have Caretti D'Agnello, which is a rack of lamb with heirloom potatoes, asparagus, and a Sangiovese reduction. Alexander on the other hand, orders Linguini di Marè. The name says it all. He might as well treat himself to a well meal before he coughs it all up in the Mens' Bathroom.

The dinner goes well as Samara and Alexander gets to know one another more. That's what Alexander wants. He doesn't want to move things too fast. He wants to move things nice and slow because he knows that the most epic relationships are the ones that are slowly built with time. Plus, as a gentleman, he wants to respect her. Alexander knows about his bad track with women because of his first love. That love left him heartbroken and it changed him. His coven clearly saw that when it happened centuries ago. It took him 200 years to build himself back up again.

"I have to say that I'm sorry about my parents. They can be quite the detectives." Samara says.

"I know. All parents do that. Even my..." Alex stops himself when Helena and Aleksundr pop in his head. It breaks his heart as he tries to get rid of the thought of them. "My adoptive parents have been interrogating me about this date as well."

"I'm adopted too. I love my adopted parents though along with my little sister. Kimberly can be such a pain sometimes, but I still love her." Samara smiles, thinking about Kimmy.

"My sisters can be a pain too. Kathryn and Carissa are always bugging me."

"I would love to meet them sometime. They sound fun." Samara giggles.

"They're fun alright." The sarcasm is strongly evident.

"So, what others things do you have planned for tonight?"

"After this, we're going to arcade before we catch our movie."

"And what movie is that?" Samara asks.

"The Notebook." Alexander answers her.

"Ooh, the Notebook. How Romantic." Samara takes a sip of her drink. Alexander smiles, but suddenly he begins to feel the tug in the back of his throat. Alice hasn't even called yet.

"I haven't seen it, but I've heard great things about it." He cannot handle the tug in his throat and stomach anymore. "Could you excuse for one moment?" Samara nods her head yes. Alexander gets out of his seat and heads to the bathroom. The bathroom is empty as he goes into a stall and coughs up the human food. It leaves a real nasty taste in his mouth. He reveals a small blood bag in his hand that is the size of his palm. Alexander stands up straight and starts drinking the blood. When the bag is empty, he throws it into the toilet and flushes everything down. He leaves the stall as he pulls out a capsule with two new brown eye contacts. He takes out the contacts in his eyes to place the new ones in. Once he places the new contacts onto his eyes, two men come in. He places the destroyed contacts into the capsule and leaves while squirting some Listerine spray in his mouth. Samara is still there waiting at their table. She doesn't look worried. Alexander cannot wait to for their next activity.

**(….)**

**Time Skip**

Gameworks Arcade is nearly crowded. People are still able to move around. Samara has only been to this arcade once. Alexander is impressed by it. They play almost every game and get closer as they do. Some people are staring at them, but they ignore them. Samara finds out that she's horrible when it comes to Air Hockey. Alexander gives her so many openings, but she still misses almost every damn shot. She's good at shooting games and has **good aim**, but she's horrible at Air Hockey? How ironic.

Later, the young couple goes to their private showing of The Notebook after spending two hours at Gameworks. The movie's fantastic. Alexander's mesmerized by the epic love story. Truth be told, it kind of reminds him of Samara and his coven. Kathryn, Carissa, Dragan, Sasha, Mikael and Anastasia would love for him to have a mate. But a mate that is human is a no. Humans to them are nothing but pawns and food. Dragan's been furious with him. Alexander knows that he has to stall him some way. The only thing he wants to do now is to see if a relationship could work with a human. And if doesn't, he'll leave and abandon his quest to find someone who will truly love him. He'll just spend an eternity alone while succumbing to his darkness. But if this thing with Samara goes right, then he won't. He'll turn her into a vampire and they can spend their eternal lives together. However, Alexander wants to wait for that if this last. They have all the time in the world.

And while watching the moving, his dead heart suddenly warms when Samara snuggles closer when Noah and Allie decide to be together forever. And the one question that gets to him is when Allie in her elderly days asked Noah if the love they have for each other will take them away together. And then the saddest and most heartwarming scene of the movie was the ending when Noah and Allie died in each other's arms. Alexander never knew that kind of love ever existed. It opens his eyes. And deep inside that shell of his, he wishes that he can know that kind of love.

**(….)**

**Time Skip**

**The Parker Residence**

Alexander pulls up to Samara's house. It's 10:15pm, which mean they have fifteen minutes left to spend talking. He turns off the car and looks over to Samara. Samara smiles at him. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time. The Notebook is by far my favorite movie."

"Maybe if you want, I could take you out again sometime." Alexander proposes.

"That would great."

"Shall I escort you to the door?" Alexander asks. George and Angela opens the door and comes outside. George folds his arms, watching them while Angela rolls her eyes.

"No thanks. Call me sometime." Samara unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you're so cold." She gasps.

"I get that from my mother. When I'm in warm climates, I'm chilled." He lies perfectly.

"Hmm, I think I heard of that. See you later." Samara gets out of the car and advances towards her parents. Alexander starts his car and drives away.

**(….)**

**Empty Road**

Alexander is driving on an empty road back to the Cullen Household. There's something bothering him. He's at least three miles away from his destination. He concentrates on his senses to smell his coven mates' scents. He can hear them running in the same direction. What's funny is that India is not using her ability to keep him from tracking them. Alexander stops the car while pulling over on the side of the road. He climbs out and goes into the woods to hunt down his coven mates.

"Come on out douche bags! You're not fooling or scaring anyone. Actually, you're boring me. You're really beginning to give me a headache." Alex clutches his head because the pain is getting to him. India, Mikael, Kathryn, Carissa, Illarion, Cecilia, and Calvin reveal themselves. "I should've known you were watching me. Did you get a great view?"

"It was somewhat romantic...and pathetic." Cecilia laughs.

"Cecilia you're just saying that to hide your jealousy." What Alexander says is true. Ever since Cecilia and him had that one night stand, she's been so clingy. Cecilia frowns.

"I see why you like this girl. She looks and smells tasty enough to eat." Mikael admits.

"Mikael, watch what you say." Alexander growls.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." India growls.

"Dragan ordered us to watch you. We know everything about Samara. We know about her friends and family. We know everything. Dragan wanted us to do this just in case you decide to betray us over this morsel. If you do not hold up your agreement, we are going slaughter her pathetic family and drag you ass back to Russia on an urgent flight." Illarion explains and Alexander is pissed.

"Harming Samara and her loved ones isn't part of the deal. She doesn't know anything." Alex moves forward before Illarion or anyone notices. He wraps his hand around Illarion's throat, crushing it. His eyes gleam brighter as the sclera around his irises blacken. Doing so, he begins to appear as a shadow. Illarion tries to stop him, but he can't. That's when the others notice that the witch markings sprouting onto Alexander's hand and Illarion's neck. "You have no idea how much I want to rip you head off. It's because of you I am in this mess. You just had to tell Dragan everything." Alexander's voice is pure with darkness. It's no longer his normal voice. It's deep and sinister. He grips Illarion's neck harder as it begins to crackle. Carissa puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex you need to stop." She tries to calm him.

"Stop? He's the reason why I'm in trouble."

"No, you're the reason. You just had to involve yourself with a human." Carissa says. "Which is why you should just forget about her and just come back home."

"It's pathetic that you want to make this human your mate." Cecilia says.

"You bore me." Alexander snarls.

"Alexander if you kill him, Dragan will not be happy."

"Fuck Dragan." The others are surprised that he just said that. "That pansy is always in my way." Alex lets Illarion go, pushing his darkness away. Illarion's body goes limp as he heals. "You are all in my way. Why can't you all just accept the fact that I'm trying to find happiness? The deal has already been made and let me just say this: If any of you go anywhere near Samara or her family and friends, I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be able to untie my shoes with your tongue." Illarion sits up, but he gets kneed in the face by Alex. He falls back to the ground with a painful groan. "It's bad enough that Samara doesn't know a thing about our kind and already, you're all threatening her. I will kill all of you if anything happens." Alexander looks at Kathryn and Carissa. "Family or not, you two do not get in the way of my affairs. Do I make myself clear?" Kathryn and Carissa are frightened of their brother because the look on his face doesn't lie. He's pissed off as he walks back to his car.

**(….)**

**The Cullen Household**

Alexander has just arrived. Many of the Reaper coven members are hanging around outside to protect the others, which is highly unnecessary. They just hide and blend into the darkness. Carissa, Kathryn, and the others all arrive as well as Alexander climbs out of his car and approaches the house. He goes inside to confront Dragan. Edward looks over and reads Alexander's mind as he draws toward Dragan sitting next to Carlisle, Esme, and Sasha.

"The next time you decide to send your pathetic lackeys to do your work, I won't hold back from killing them. And then I'm going to come back here and I am going to pop your head off like a champagne cork before I turn your body into ash." Alex threatens him.

"One, do not threaten me. Two, show me some respect!" Dragan snarls at him. "I made you and I can destroy you with ease. Three, they're making sure you're holding up the end of your deal. And just because of your tone, you now have five days."

"Two weeks and that's final. And by the way, I would love to see you try." Alexander's growls. Dragan stands up quickly to grab Alex by the back of the neck. He makes sure to use his powers as he's dragged outside and throw onto the ground. Dragan has already shut down his darkness, but Alexander is resisting. The others are coming around to watch.

"Dragan." Sasha tries to stop him with an angry tone.

"I just have to teach you a lesson about respect don't I, boy!" Dragan watches as Alexander sits on his knees, covering his eyes. "That won't work." But it does. His darkness is wild. The flashes in his mind are painfully insane. The witch symbols begin to spread as black marking begins to appear. Alexander doesn't scream. He's use to the pain. Dragan closes his eyes to focus more. That's when the red in Alex's eyes fade to darkness. He's blind. "You have a lot to learn, my son."

"You are not my father. My father died centuries ago. My father would understand what I am doing. He would have more faith in me. My father wouldn't treat me like an object." Alex clutches his eyes. "My father was more of a man than you'll ever be!" That hurts Dragan and now, he's angry.

"If he was such a man, then why is he dead?" Kathryn and Carissa's eyes widen as Dragan says this. Dragan sighs as Alex looks. Alex's trying his best to not unleash the darkness' true power. "You're family is dead and you know why? Because they were human. Their lives were worth nothing."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR FAMILY?!" Now Kathryn is pissed.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Dragan roars at her. "I saved you all from misery and gave you new family. And yet, you treat me like I'm second class. I loved you all because I thought we were family. I don't know what to do anymore. I've given you all too much and now, you disrespect me."

"I am not trying to disrespect you. I'm telling you that I make my own decisions. I am not your property and I am not some weapon that you can manipulate whenever you want." Alexander pushes the darkness away as he stands and approaches Dragan until they're face to face. "All you do is pressure me and try to lock me away like I'm some treasure. I'm done with that. I am not a child. I wish to have my own privacy and not be watched by your trash." He gestures at the other Reapers. "I am grateful for everything that you've given me. But I am not a toy. I am not your possession." The others are silent as they hear this loud and clear with their vampire hearing. Dragan sighs as Alexander walks away from him and into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Dragan asks him.

"That's none of your business. And if you say anything about my family ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Alexander needs some time to himself to gather his thoughts and suppress the darkest part of his soul. He still remembers the day when he unleashed it. It was the day he knew Dragan would utilize him as nothing, but his own weapon for his own deeds.

**(….)**

**The Balkans**

**Winter of 1320**

**Berkovista, Bulgaria: Night**

The village hasn't changed much. The Bagatur family has been rebuilt after the fire four years ago. Those who sleep in the neatly built home are the last of the Bagatur family's relatives. Staring at the village in shock are Alexander, Kathryn, and Carissa. They have no idea how they returned to their very own village. The siblings have been changed. They have just been awakened as newborn vampires. Standing behind them is Dragan. The other villagers are having a fun time over a large campfire. The women and children are dancing as gypsy music is being played and sung in their native language.

"Pomnyu. Eto zhe lyudi, kotoryye ne pmozhet vam v trudnuya minutu. Vy poteryali vashey sem'i i vashego schast'ya. No u menya yest' nechto bol'sheye. YA dal vam vlast'. YA dal vechnuyu zhizn'. YA dal vam sposob poluchit' vashi otomstit' tem, kto otvernulis' ot vas." Dragan explains that he has given them eternal life and a new way to have their vengeance. These villagers are the same people who turned their backs on Carissa, Kathryn, and Alexander when their family was sliced in half.

"Oshte?" A young woman at the age of nineteen asks a man if he wants more ale'. She pours the ale in the man's cup. Helena's children already recognizes her. Her name is Natalie' Bagatur. She's their cousin. They even recognize their Aunt Caroline and Uncle Noric.

"Teper' mozhno pristupat' k mesti. Prazdnik na ikh krov' i dushi, moikh detey." Dragan's voice sounds darker. It's just pure evil. He wants them to take their revenge and feast on their blood and souls.

That's when Natalie' looks to see them. They appear as dark hooded figures in the shadows. Their eyes gleam bright red like demons in the night. Alexander and his sisters can't take it anymore. Their throats are burning with such intensity. The thirst is too much. It's unbearable. Natalie' drops her picture of ale and backs away frightened. The other villagers look to see the dark figures. The music stops. Kathryn and Carissa using their newborn speed and strength, rushes over to sink their teeth into two villagers. Screams erupt and everyone starts to run away. Dragan places a hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Pereyti moyego syna. Ob''yatiya vashey novoy zhizni." He tells him to go and embrace his new life. Dragan takes his hand off Alexander's shoulder. Alexander dashes forward. He's not able to control the thirst anymore. The blood is overwhelming. He captures a middle aged man and sinks his teeth into his jugular. Growls erupt as the man's expression dies. Alexander pulls back with blood smothered around his face and drooling heavily from his mouth. He lets the man drop dead to the ground. The feeling of the blood flowing through his body is euphoric. It's intoxicating.

Minutes later, every villager is dead. Bodies of men, women, and children are scattered all over the village. Some have had their throats ripped out while others have been drained. The homes have been burned down. Carissa, Kathryn, and Alexander watch as their old home has been destroyed. Alex watches Natalie's body. He can hear her faint heartbeat. She's paler. She's near death. And the only way he can save her is by turning her. Dragan watches him from afar. Alexander kneels down to touch her face and hear her whimper. Natalie' shivers from his cold touch. He gathers her in his arms. That's when he bites down on her left breast and pushes himself off of her. Natalie' screams out with a sheer, loud cry. The venom is too much to take. It's too close to her heart. Alexander drops her to see her go crazy on the ground from the painful burn of the venom. Dragan, Carissa, and Kathryn goes over. Natalie's cries become louder as the transformation begins.

Alexander clutches his eyes when a painful burn strikes them. He dashes, but trips to the ground in horrible agony. His body is burning as murderous and demonic images flashes inside his mind. He cries out as the burn escapes from his eyes and jolts through him. He reveals his new eyes as Carissa and Kathryn tries to help him. They stop and step away from him, remembering everything about the darkness. The witch symbols and black markings are pouring from his eyes like tears.

"Brother?" The twins are worried. Dragan focuses his gaze on Alexander to stop his true power from getting out. Alexander grunts and buries his face in his hands when a thump of sharp pain hits him throughout his head. The pain begins to fade slowly. Natalie' on the other hand, is still writhing on the ground. She's no longer screaming. The pain won't allow her too. Alexander looks at her. He begins to feel bad for what he has done. He's destroyed his home. He killed his Aunt and Uncle in cold blood, and now, his cousin is turning into a monster just like him. He wants to cry, but he can't. Instead, his eyes just burn because of the venom as he thinks about his life.

**(….)**

**The Forest**

Alexander is deep in the forest. He's miles away from the Cullen's home. The only thing on his mind is how much of a dick Dragan is. He just needs to get away, so everyone, including himself can cool off. He's just angry because of his coven always treating him like a child. He can never have any privacy. He can never have any time to himself. They are always watching him. Alexander really wants to go nomad, but he knows he can't leave his sisters nor Natalie', who is back in Russia. He also can't leave his adoptive mother, Sasha. He loves her too much. He couldn't leave her.

"Alexander?" Carissa calls his name. He sighs deeply. Kathryn, Carissa, and Mikael approach him. That's when he sees Bella and Edward with them.

"Oh my God, can I just get some privacy?!" Alexander is annoyed.

"Don't let Dragan get to you." Mikael says.

"Look, we don't blame you for what you're trying to do. I met Edward when I was human. Everything worked out perfectly. I understand that you want to give this thing a try." Bella says.

"It's pitiful because all this pressure is on Samara. If I screw up, her life will be in danger." Alex says.

"Then leave her. This will all be over if you leave her be." Edward responds.

"If I leave, it just proves that I'm going to be alone forever because I can never get a chance to prove myself worthy. Everyone is always in my face. I'm done explaining myself." Alexander looks over to Kathryn. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to use Dragan's abilities against our coven."

"What?!" Kathryn is stunned that he would propose such a thing.

"Kathryn you are the only person who can replicate his ability. I need you to stall him for me. Stall everyone and make them leave."

"NO! Are you crazy?! Dragan will kill us!" Kathryn yells.

"No, he wouldn't. We are too valuable to him. I'll give you 20% of my profits from all my estates and both my nightclubs if you do this." Alexander makes a proposition.

"I want 50% and the deeds to your nightclubs." Kathryn gives a counter offer.

"30% of my earnings and my mansion in the Barbados." Alex says.

"40% and we got a deal." He and Kathryn shake on it.

"This cannot happen." Mikael is scared.

"Yes, it can. Please, Mikael. I need your head to be clear." Alex tells him. "I won't go back. I need you to make the others see that I am with you. Make sure the illusion of me is seen as their own reality. I'm only going to be here for two weeks. That is all."

**(….)**

**Carla's House**

It's been two days since Samara's date with Alexander. He hasn't call and she hasn't called him. Samara's been busy with work and pretty soon, her and Carla will sign the lease on their loft. She also has to schedule her classes and buy her books. She has only two months to get everything done. Some of her high school buddies are already planning on leaving in a couple of weeks, but not without spending time with their family and friends.

Tonight, her friends are hanging out in Carla's house. Her parents are gone for the weekend to their summer home in Beverly Hills, California for their tenth anniversary. The girls are pretty occupied eating and cooking their own meal. Kimmy has come along as well along. She wanted to come anyway because Carla's little sister, Alana, is attending. There's a knock at the door.

"That must be the boys." Carla says and Samara jolts her eyes in her direction.

"Boys?"

"It's just Ian, Randy, Nick, and his boyfriend...and Cameron." Carla says while moving to go open the door. Samara smacks her butt hard enough to leave a handprint. "Ouch!" Carla rolls her eyes with a smile. Samara goes over to pour her a glass of Grey Goose for a shot. She drinks and makes a sour face.

"You shouldn't be drinking. You're a lightweight." Kelly tells her.

"That's not true. Besides, if Cameron's here, I am going to need all the help I can get." Samara replies.

"Samara, you are not going to be driving me home with a hangover tomorrow." Kimmy says. Samara sighs and pours her another shot. Ian, Randy, Kevin, Ryan, and Cameron come inside with more food. They have it all tonight. Movies, food, and games. Cameron and Samara makes eye contact. He looks so adorable and hot as ever, but his beauty doesn't phase Samara one bit. She's dating Alexander now.

"Hey Samara." He sits a bag of food down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Cam." Samara starts chopping the onions.

"So how you been?" Cameron tries to start a conversation. Samara doesn't want to have a bad night, so she's going to play the friend card and ignore the past.

"I've been doing good. You?" Samara smiles. The others know about this.

"God, will you two just stop slobbering over each other." Peyton tells Nick and Ryan who are all over each other like puppies. Ryan holds Nick in his embrace. Randy gives his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard that you're going to U of W." Carla speaks up.

"My dad pulled some strings." Cameron admits.

"So why not Ohio State?" Carla asks him.

"Ohio is too far. I want to stay close to home."

"So, what's your major going to be?" Samara asks.

"Sports medicine." Cameron answers. Ian comes over to take a cucumber. Kelly smacks his hand away. This whole situation is a little awkward for both Samara and Cameron. Cameron doesn't know what to say. He knows what he did was wrong. It's strange because he was one of the biggest players in Forks while he was dating Samantha. Samantha and him were the dream team because they were popular. But when he met Samara, something changed in him. He fell for her. But then he screwed everything up. Samara doesn't want them to fight or think about the past. She has other things to worry about.

Later, Samara is dancing around with the girls while the boys just hang around. Samara thought it was going to be a girls' night out, but nope. Carla invited the boys. Nick and Ryan can't seem to keep their hands off one another along with Randy and Peyton as everyone has fun. The night just goes on and on. Samara's phone goes off with a text. She stops dancing and checks the message to see that it's from her soon to be new boyfriend, Alexander.

**Lexi: Hey wassup?**

**Samara: Hangin out wit my BFF.**

**Lexi: Wat r u doin nxt weeknd? **

**Samara: Probably working. **

**Lexi: F ur not, wanna go smewre 2 hv fn.**

**Samara: Sure. I would 3 2 **

Samara smiles at this. She puts her phone away as her face turns red. Cameron and her make eye contact. Her blush and smile goes away as she goes into the kitchen to get more food. Tonight she and her friends made taco salad and homemade tortillas. They have so much food thanks to the boys. Samara fixes herself a taco and eats. She has no idea how she's still in shape because she loves to eat. Cameron comes inside the kitchen and sits at the kitchen table, grabbing some chips. Samara pays attention to her taco. She takes a quick glance at Cameron.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime." Cameron says.

"We're hanging out right now, aren't we?"

"I mean like just us. We can catch a movie and have some dinner."

"Uh, I can't. I'm already dating someone." Samara confesses.

"Oh." Cameron's a bit hurt, but he shrugs it off. "Well, maybe we could hang out as friends."

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." They both stay quiet for a moment until Samara speaks up. "I know that you and I have been through a lot. And I want to say that I forgive you for everything. It's okay. And I know that you're going to the same school because you want to be close with me."

"No, I'm not. I'm only going because I want to stay close to my family."

"Oh, don't give me that BS. You have so much family in Ohio as well. You were offered a full scholarship and you went for it until we broke up. I'm not trying to be conceited or anything. Cameron I do love you, but I can't be with you. It's over between us. I know that you want to get back together, but I can't go back to someone who would hop in bed with some random chick."

"I didn't hop into bed with some random chick." Cameron tries to say.

"Look, let's not fight anymore. I want us to be friends. I want us to be happy. I want everyone to be happy. I love you just as much as I love Carla and the others. To me, you're family. We're all family. I care about each and every one of you. I would die for you all." Samara says. "Here's the deal. Maybe when college is over and we end up lonely somehow, we could be together."

"That would be magical." Cameron chuckles. "Maybe if that happens, we can get married, have kids, find the perfect house, and be happy forever and ever."

"Or maybe we could travel the world and enjoy life."

"It's a date." They both smile at one another.

**(….)**

**The Cullen Household**

Kathryn, Carissa, Mikael, Alexander, Edward, and Bella all arrive to see Dragan standing in front of them along with the other Reapers. Alexander and Dragan make eye contact. The tension between them is intense. "Dragan, I've decided to go home. You were right. Chasing a human is pathetic. I wish to go home and stay there for the time being. Besides, I miss it." Dragan smiles. India looks back and forth between them as if she knows something is up. Alexander isn't the type of guy to submit to anyone.

"Then lets go home shall we." Dragan says.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

It's late at night and time for Samara's next date with Alexander. It's been almost a week since their last date. Angela and George are out on a double date with her Aunt and Uncle. Meanwhile, Kimmy is staying over a friend's house. There's a knock at the door. Samara comes downstairs to open the door. When she opens, she smiles. Alexander stands there with a rose. He smiles at her.

"Hi." Samara blushes.

"I brought this for you." Alex gives her the rose.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" Alexander offers her his hand and she takes it. She leaves the house and closes the door while locking it. They approach his car. Alex opens the door for her before climbing in. He drives off, heading off to another adventure.

The young couple goes to the movies to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. Alexander can't remember the last time he's seen a movie. He's been buried with his business in Russia. He owns two nightclubs for Christ sakes. On top of that, he has to check out all the blood banks for productivity and make sure all the profits from his investments are running straight. Tonight's date is going great. Samara and he just throw popcorn at one another. They eventually have to stop when the officials come into the theater. And when the movie is over, all they do is talk on the streets of Port Angeles.

"So, what other places have you traveled to?" Samara asks Alexander.

"I've traveled almost everywhere. I've been to Italy, India, Africa, and Japan." Alex answers her.

"I wish I was able to travel. I envy you." Samara sighs.

"Maybe if this thing between us last, I will take you everywhere. Paris, Rome, Tokyo, Australia, the Northern Lights, Bora Bora. I'll take you anywhere you want." Alexander smiles at her. Samara smiles as well.

"It's a date."

"Then it's settled." He holds his hand out. "Come on. I want to show you something."

**(….)**

Alexander is riding fast down an empty road. Samara is having fun, even though she's scared of crashing. She doesn't want to die a virgin, but most of all; she doesn't want to leave her family behind. She just hangs on. Alexander takes a hard right turn. He can hear Samara's heart beating increasingly fast. He doesn't want her to be scared as he decides to take her through a trail in the forest. Samara is confused to why he's taking such a route. That's when they arrive at an open field a few miles away in the woods, and he stops. Samara gets off the bike as he shuts off the engine. He steps out of the car and takes her hand with a smile on his face.

"What are we doing out in the middle of the woods?" Samara asks him. She's nervous than before.

"I want to show you something." He gets behind her, once they are in the middle of the open field. He wraps his arms around Samara and she trembles. A whimper escapes her lips.

"Alex, wh-what are you doing?" She's so scared.

Alex just shushes her and looks up to the sky. He can see every single star in the night sky. The Crescent moon is gleaming so bright. Alex places his lips to Samara's ear. "Trust me, okay. I want to show you something. Look up to the sky and close your eyes." He tells her as he concentrates to gather as much light from himself to channel through Samara. It's extremely difficult because his darkness is very powerful. But he manages to channel his power, trying not to blink too much because he knows his contacts are starting to be a nuisance. "Open." And when Samara opens, she gasps because she never seen the constellations in the sky like this. It's so wonderful and beautiful. It's like staring into the Heavens. Never has Samara seen the stars this way. Forks is so cloudy and hidden.

"Oh wow." She gasps. It's strange because she didn't notice the sight before she closed her eyes. Samara turns to Alexander and stares into his eyes. He's smirks to see that she's amazed.

"I knew you would like it." He teases.

"I've never seen the stars like this before. How-"

"I found this place when I arrived here." Alex cuts her off.

"I like it. It's so beautiful." Samara tells him.

"I'm happy that you like it." Their lips are getting closer. Samara pushes forward, but Alexander moves his lips away. Samara frowns at the rejection.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"No, it's just...I respect you. I don't want to move things too fast between us." Alexander tries to explain. "I really want to kiss you, but I don't want you to do something that you might regret."

"How can I regret kissing you?" Samara laughs.

"This is only our second date. We have all the time in the wo-" Alexander is cut off when Samara crashes her lips against. She moans as he clutches her even harder against him. He has to remember that she's human and breakable. The kiss smooth and soft. It's gentle as Samara massages his head and hangs on. She smells and tastes so sweet to Alexander. They pull away to stare into each other's eyes. Samara's eyes are in a haze. Alexander caresses her left cheek.

"How are you so cool?" Samara shivers from his coldness.

"I told you. When I'm in warmer climates, I'm as chilled as ice."

**(….)**

**The Reapers Headquarters**

**Moscow, Russia**

Kathryn, Mikael, and Carissa are incredibly nervous. This is the one time that they are happy because they don't have a pulse. Kathryn keeps her concentration. Manipulating Dragan's ability is very difficult to replicate. He's basically the most powerful vampire anyone has seen. India has been watching them. She smells something wrong, but hasn't figured it out yet. It's been almost a week since they left Forks.

Dragan and Sasha has to meet some politicians about new proposals on boosting their economy. Sasha's older sister, Anastasia, decides to come alone. Anastasia is the opposite of Sasha, but can be nice when wants to. She has the power of telekinesis. Kathryn has been making Alexander's presence an illusion to their coven. She doesn't know how to keep this up. Replicating abilities and gifts are hard to control if you don't have any practice using them.

She goes and meets Carissa and Mikael at the VIP section at Alexander's club, the Devil's Temptation. The club is packed tonight with everyone dancing, gossiping, and drinking. They pop open a bottle of freshly made, chilled blood and pour themselves a glass. Mikael is nervous, but he tries to keep his cool. The last thing anyone needs is for one of them to lose their minds. The fake Alexander is sitting next to them. He's just lying back with a blank and scolding expression.

"I don't know how long I can do this." Mikael speaks up.

"Just calm down. Neither Dragan nor the others have noticed a thing. They believe he's the real Alexander." Kathryn makes a gesture at her fake brother while taking a swig of her blood.

"It's strange. I envy your ability." Mikael tells Kathryn.

"I texted Alexander a few hours ago to tell him it's all clear." Carissa checks her phone. They all take a sip of their drinks and stay quiet. Kathryn stands up and looks down the balcony to see every human partying and dancing to the music. That's when she sees Dragan, India, Dorian, and Illarion approaching. She looks back to give the others the signal. Dragan and the others approach the VIP. Security lets them pass as they come up to join Kathryn, Carissa, and Mikael. Kathryn closes her eyes to focus on the imposter Alexander. Imposter Alexander still sits quietly.

"Hello Alexander." Dragan greets.

"Hello Dragan." Imposter Alex grins.

"Shouldn't you be attending your meeting with the Prime Minister?" Mikael asks him.

"Anastasia and Sasha can handle it. We have more important business to discuss." Dragan says.

"And what business is that?" The imposter sighs deeply.

"India came to me. You see, she's getting suspicious of you all." Mikael, Kathryn, and Carissa turn their attention to India, who is staring dead at them. "She believes that we've been played. She believes that Alexander here is an illusion. I say it's crazy. I mean this has to be the real Alexander. However, I clearly remember something about you Kathryn. The only vampire in existence to replicate gifts."

"Spit it out of your ass already." Imposter Alexander says. Dragan growls and makes a move. He grips the imposter by the neck and lifts him in the air. Mikael and the others are scared and wondering what he's doing. India, Dorian, and Illarion are scared because they know if it's the real Alexander, Dragan would be dead. Kathryn knows she's busted. The imposter grips Dragan to get out of his grip.

"Now I know this isn't the real Alexander because the real Alexander would've ripped my head off by now. The Alexander I know would've wreck hell all over this place enraged. Messing with this crazy vampire is a death wish for anyone. The Alexander I know is the kind of vampire that would tear someone to pieces for looking at him twice. He has darkness in his eyes and this imposter doesn't." Dragan points out. He turns to Kathryn while the imposter growls. "Where is Alexander?" Kathryn is silent. She's too scared to come up with words. "Dorian, make sure she doesn't scream."

"He's in Forks with Samara." Carissa speaks up to save her twin sister. The imposter vanishes. Dragan grins wickedly. "Please, don't hurt him."

"Don't worry, my darling. I won't kill him. I'll just make him hurt." Dragan says. "India, Dorian, Illarion, prepare to head back to Forks with some reinforcements. We're going to have a little fun." Dorian, India, and Illarion leave. Dragan turns back to them. "This shall be fun."

**(….)**

**The Forest**

The Cullens and Alexander are hanging out for today. The Denalis have finally left. A thunderstorm begins to move in as it rains. They run through the forest, looking for something to eat. Alexander has already fed. If it wasn't for Carlisle, he would be slaughtering humans in Forks. He's beginning to like this town. It's a better place to hide. Emmett leaps into a tree and sniffs the air. From a couple of yards away, a ten point buck is running away. Emmett rushes and catches the deer while sinking his razor sharp teeth into its neck. Meanwhile, Jacob and Nessie are hunting together. Alexander stops and watches as the family of vampires and the alpha werewolf try to catch the biggest prey.

"Come and join us Alex." Alice says.

"I pass. Animal blood is not my thing unless you have a horse." Alex says.

"What's the difference?" Renesmee shrugs.

"Horse blood has a better taste. It's like a well seasoned steak."

The Cullens goes back to hunting and taking in their fill. Alexander wonders how's his sisters are doing. They haven't called or texted yet. Alice turns her attention to him. She's staring with a blank expression. Edward as always, reads her mind. She's having another vision.

"Dragan's coming. He has reinforcements." Alice tells Alexander, who is stunned to silence as he realizes that she's telling the truth. Bella, Renesmee, and the others hear this as well.

"What was that?" Emmett says, not happy about this.

"Dragan is coming with reinforcements." Edward states clearly.

"Reinforcements as in..." Emmett hopes it's not what he think it is.

"He's bringing our comrades. He's probably going to use them on me."

"Why just you?" Renesmee asks.

"Dragan might be a father to me, yes. But ever since I became a vampire, there was something off about him. When I was human, he didn't show any fear. But the moment I became a newborn, I could sense it. This happened on the night my sisters and I slaughtered our village in 1320. Dragan's been hiding that fear ever since. Mainly, because he knows that he's like a father to me."

Suddenly, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He answers the call because he knows its Dragan. "Hello my son." Dragan's voice is deep and full of anger. Alexander can hear screaming in the background coming from Kathryn. "You really believed that I didn't know what you had planned. I have eyes everywhere in that sorry little town. I made sure to manipulate every human mind in order to control them. India was just the icing on the cake." Dragan says. "I am coming for you, Alexander. I am going to drag you back here. But I am going to give a choice on how. We'll have that discussion later. See you soon." Dragan hangs up. The Cullens stare at Alexander, who is getting real tired of Dragan. Can he just be left alone and go nomad for a little while without having to worry about his coven?

**(….)**

**Samara's Bedroom**

Samara is asleep. The thunderstorm isn't going away. It seems that it's going to be raining all day. Coming into Samara's bedroom is Peyton. She goes over and lies down beside Samara, facing towards her. The bed is really comfortable, but Peyton has something else on her mind.

"Tell me my best friend, why didn't tell me that you've been dating someone." Peyton is not happy. Samara slowly opens her eyes. Once she sees Peyton, she sighs with annoyance.

"Remind me to hide the spare key somewhere else when I get a chance." She says with a tired voice.

"I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton hits Samara's left shoulder.

"Ouch." The pain doesn't phase Samara much. "My personal life is my own business. I didn't want you guys to freak out about me dating someone. I don't like my personal business to be spread out like today's news for crying out loud. I just want some peace." Peyton rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just don't want anymore drama or gossip. I'm about to go to college for peep sakes. My high school days are starting to get old."

"I get, but you still could've told me. I wasn't going to tell anyone if you did." Peyton says.

"Peyton, you would tell anyone faster than a spider on a fly."

"I would not. Besides, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. His name is Alexander if you're wondering." Samara turns to see the time on her alarm clock, sitting on her dresser on the left side of the bed. It's 10:00am sharp. Samara gets up and does her stretching. "I need to get to work in three hours. Maybe we can catch a movie afterwards."

"Sure. I'll tell the others." Peyton says.

**(….)**

**Night**

**Boat Street Cafe**

Samara has been waiting tables for the past six hours and is ready to go home. She only has two more hours to go. The sun is setting as she takes orders, escort couples to their tables, and bring them their food. It has finally stopped raining. Peyton and the others are already hanging out in Port Angeles. Samara decides to beg one of her co-workers to take over her shift for the night. They eventually accept. She clocks out and leaves.

Samara changes clothes in her car and drives all the way to Port Angeles. Peyton texted saying that she will meet her by the movie theater. It takes Samara three damn hours to get from Forks to Seattle and now she has to drive to Port Angeles. The only reason why she took this job was because she's going to college here. She hopes that she gets more job offers soon. She'll probably do work study. The money is good when it comes to the job she has now. Samara just doesn't want to be a waitress anymore.

By the time Samara arrives at the movie theater, her friends are already there. They head inside to buy their tickets to see Grown Ups. The movie is hilarious as they mess around by throwing popcorn at each other and other people. It's definitely funny when Peyton smashes Randy's face into their popcorn and laugh like a chipmunk when the characters in the movie pee in the pool. Ian on the other hand, tries to steal some milk duds from Cameron. Instead, he gets his hand slapped hard enough for it to break.

"Stop being stingy, dude." Ian whispers.

"Shut up before I smack your forehead straight." Cameron replies.

"I dare you." Ian tempts him and Cameron rolls his eyes. Ian is almost as big as Cameron and Randy. He's a wrestler, freestyle swimmer, and does Taekwondo during his free time. He plays a lot and is not the type of guy that likes to fight. He's a lover, not a fighter.

"Shh, be quiet." Samara says, trying to watch the movie. Cameron relaxes his back. He sneaks his hand over to Samara and tries to slowly take her hand into his. Samara takes her hand away as he frowns. She gives him a friendly smile and pays attention to the movie.

Later at the night, Samara and her friends are hanging out in Port Angeles. But suddenly, their fun is ruined when Samantha, Sarah, Stephan, and their friends are seen across the street. They try not to pay attention to the group, but Stephan decides to throw an opened soda can at them. The can hits Randy, who is pissed. Stephan and his friends are laughing.

"How does it taste?!" Stephan yells.

"I would ask your mom, but I already paid her!" Randy yells with a comeback.

"What was that, short stick?" Stephan is beginning to walk over to confront Randy.

"Come on. Don't worry about him." Peyton tries to stop her boyfriend from fighting.

"Look, stop showing off and go back to your little clique." Ian tells Stephan. Samantha and her friends are starting to approach. Cameron pushes Stephan away.

"Hey Samara. Looking good." Samantha grins. Samara rolls her eyes and turns away. "Don't tell me that you're still angry about that little mishap. It's the past. Why haven't you called?"

"Probably because we're not friends anymore. My trust in you has died." Samara says while trying to walk away from getting into a fight with her friends. She's in no mood for confrontation.

"Keep walking trash." Sarah murmurs. Samara stops in her tracks. She turns around to make eye contact with Sarah. She goes over until she's face to face with her.

"Trash? You are the last person to call some trash, you stupid bitch." Samara says. Cameron comes over to stop her from fighting. Samara's not backing off. She wants Sarah to do something, so she can smash her face into the ground.

"Come on, Samara. She's not worth the trouble." Cameron tries to reason with Samara.

"I would listen to him, sweetheart. You don't want to get hurt." Sarah wants to fight.

"I would love to see you try." Samara hisses, pushing Sarah away. Sarah makes a move and punches Samara in the face. The pain doesn't hurt Samara, who tackles Sarah to the ground before wailing on her. She hits Sarah in the face as hard as she can. The others are already trying to break up the fight. Sarah is already bleeding from her nose. Cameron pulls Samara off of her and drags her away. Samara is enraged. "I WILL RIP YOUR SKULL DAMN OPEN, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Samantha helps Sarah off the ground, which is in tears from getting her ass kicked.

"She's crazy." Sarah cries.

"Samara calm down!" Cameron growls out.

**(….)**

**Later**

**Cameron's House**

Cameron pulls up, driving Samara's car. He parks in the driveway and shuts off the engine. Samara is still angry. She's shaking. Her left cheek is bruised from Sarah's fist. Cameron climbs out and helps her out of the car. His house is two stories and just like any suburban home. He takes her inside and makes her sit in the living room while he goes to grab some ice. Samara hisses when he puts healing cream onto the cheek before giving her the ice. Samara holds the ice bag.

"Sorry things got out of hand. I just wanted to kick her ass." Samara admits.

"It's okay. By the way, who taught you how to fight like that?" Cameron hurries and moves into the kitchen to grab Samara a soda. He comes back in as she explains.

"That was not my first fight."

"So, you're a badass." Cameron smiles, making her chuckle.

"Shouldn't you have known?" Samara raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of her soda. "Thanks for everything. I would've killed her if you didn't pull me off of her."

"Anytime. It would be my pleasure." Cameron says.

"I should get going." Samara says before she's cut off by Cameron's lips. She tries to push him off, but he's too strong. He takes her down and lies on top of her on the couch. Samara still tries to fight. She pulls away from the breathless kiss. "Cameron get off of me." He kisses her again, pinning her down. She yanks away from his lips. "Cameron get off of me." She growls. He looks down at her.

"Why? Don't you want me?" He asks.

"No, I'm dating someone and I can't do this. Now get off me." Samara says.

"Oh come on. I love you. Why can't we do this?" Cameron ruts against her and Samara gasps.

"GET OFF OF ME!" When Cameron goes in for another kiss, Samara head butts him in the nose. Cameron falls off the couch, groaning in pain. Samara gets up and walks to the door while he holds his bloody nose. But before she leaves, she says: "No means no! And that deal is off."

**(….)**

**The Cullen Household**

Every pack member is at the house. Their debating where they should fight. Alexander's presence doesn't bother them much. However, they are still cautious of him. The Cullens and the pack are willing to fight. Jacob stays near Renesmee, who is happy that he's here.

"Alexander how large is your coven's army?" Carlisle asks him.

"At least fifty members. They're all fighters recruited by me." Alexander answers. "I helped build our army. I have another club, but it's not like my others. Humans go there to bet, party, and participate in cage fighting. We only choose the top fighters of the night. It's very private." He looks out the window while leaning against the wall. "Dorian is the warlord of our army. Illarion, India, and Dorian's brother keeps the guard in line." He explains to them.

"Dorian's brother?" Bella raises an eyebrow.

"He is every vampire's nightmare. He'll drain you of your energy and your power. But that's not his only gift. Dragan calls him the cure for a reason. Damian is not like any other vampire on earth. He's the vampire that Aro has been searching for." Alex says. "**He has the power to turn vampires, werewolves, basically all supernatural human again**." This stir the others, who are confused.

"Human? Like forever human?" Rosalie asks.

"It's temporary. But no one knows the duration of the side effects. You could be human for days, weeks, months, years, or decades for that matter. You'll also be extremely weakened. I saw that when he took down Raik. Raik raised his army against us, but we slaughtered them." Alex says. "If he's bringing Damian then he's going to try to use him against me. But I can't let that happen."

"Shouldn't your darkness counter his power? You alone have the power to cause as much destruction as him along with your sisters. Maybe we can reason with him." Jasper says.

"This is not your fight."

"Like hell it is. I want to see what this army's made of." Embry says.

"I don't want my coven or any of you to get hurt because of Dragan. Dragan might be my adopted father and the ruler of our coven, but he's also a puissant. He treats me and the others like objects. We're weapons to him. Yes, he's given me so much, but I just don't get why he's on me because I'm trying to have a relationship with Samara. I know that being with her is forbidden, but not if I turn her. I just wanted to wait and take my time before I do."

"I don't get why you want to turn her. You do know that you will condemn her soul. You're taking her away from her family and friends if you do." Rosalie folds her arms, standing her ground.

"Not if I take my time. I'm still deciding whether or not to turn her. Everything is going so perfect, but now, I have to be cautious of this situation. I don't want her to get hurt. When the time is right, I will reveal everything. I'll deal with Dragan when he arrives and explain why I did what I did. I just hope it doesn't turn into an all out war."

"And if it does, we'll be ready. It's been a while since I've been in a good fight. I cannot wait to kick some ass." Emmett cracks his knuckles with a playful grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. Alex loves Emmett's enthusiasm. But that doesn't help him remembering the fact that his coven's army and military tactics are extremely dangerous. Dragan is intelligent. He's a survivor. Alexander can still remember when they fought against their most hated rival Raik. It was brutal. He just prays that it doesn't end up that way. Alex doesn't want his friends to get hurt or the pack for that matter.

**A/N: Please review. I'm trying my best to not make this story a fail. I cannot wait to get to the good part. It's going to get bloody, violent, and dramatic deliciously in one mix. This story has taken a life of its own. I can't help, but to let it play out. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion. I'm uploading two chapters today, so if you haven't read the recent chapter that I just posted, please go back. Thank you :)**

Samara is sitting in the kitchen with ice on her bruised cheek. She's still angry about last night, especially because Cameron tried to force himself on her. Angela comes into the kitchen to find her drinking a fresh cup of coffee. She sees the ice and goes over to move it away. The bruise is red and badly swollen. Samara puts the ice back on it.

"Don't ask. I had a long night." She says.

"Samantha?" Angela asks anyway.

"It was her friend, Sarah." Samara rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I got her back."

"Don't worry. Samara, why didn't you just walk away?"

"I have a short temper. She made me angry."

"That isn't an excuse." Angela says. Samara doesn't say anything else. "I'm calling Samantha's parents. Enough is enough. This little high school drama needs to be squashed."

"I'm over it. I just wanted to teach Sarah a lesson for calling me trash." Samara confesses to her. Angela huffs. She goes over to pour herself a cup of coffee before sitting across from Samara. They stay quiet until Angela gives her some bad news:

"Make sure you tell your dad that you love him. He's having it hard today."

"What's wrong?" Samara is worried.

"He was laid off yesterday." Angela hates to say. It leaves Samara in shock.

Samara leaves her ice bag and coffee on the table. She leaves the kitchen to go upstairs and into her parent's room. Kimmy is already snuggled up against George on his left. Samara goes over to snuggle against him as well. George opens his eyes to see Samara's bruise.

"Honey, what happened to you?" His voice is groggy.

"Shh, that's not important. I'm sorry that you got laid off."

"It's okay. We'll figure something out." George allows his daughters to cuddle him.

"I love you so much dad." Tears falls from Samara's eyes.

"I love you too. I love both my girls." George gives them a kiss on their foreheads. Angela comes in to smile at the sight of them. George smiles back at her as she gets in bed as well. She gives George a kiss on the lips. "I love you too. I have the perfect family. I wouldn't ask for anything more."

"Dad what are you going to do?" Kimmy asks.

"I'm going to speak with Charlie to see if I could get a job at the station." George answers. "Don't worry about it." He kisses Kimmy on the forehead again. Soon, they all drift off to sleep. Samara tries to relieve the tension by going to sleep with her perfect family. She's just so stressed out because she's worried about them. Angela caresses her from behind and holds her tight.

"Go to sleep." Angela whispers and she does, drifting off as her eyes become heavy.

**(….)**

**Hours Later: Night**

**The Cullen Household**

The pack are scattered all around, waiting for the Reapers. Alexander and the Cullens are in plain sight because they know Dragan will arrive soon. They can sense him getting closer and closer. That's when everyone sees two bodies being thrown with great force. The bodies land in front of Alexander's feet. It's Kathryn and Carissa. Both have been tortured by Dorian and Illarion. Tears of blood stain their eyes. Dragan, Sasha, and Anastasia reveal themselves. But everyone senses something else. They can hear Dragan's guard members hiding in the trees because of the wolves.

"Carlisle, we didn't come here for a fight." Dragan wants to say that first before he turns to Alex. "I am only going to give you one last chance before I have to take you back by force." Rosalie and Emmett helps Kathryn and Carissa, who are in a great deal of pain. Alex takes a look at them and becomes enraged. He pops his neck in anger.

"My sisters? You hurt my sisters." Alexander growls. Red steam fumes from his eyes.

"They're not the only ones I'm going to hurt tonight."

"Where the others?" Alexander questions him because he knows something is up.

"The others? I cannot say." Dragan grins like a predator. "They're indisposed for the moment."

"Alex, Samara's in trouble." Alice tells him. Alex figures it all out.

"No, you didn't." His eyes widen.

"I figured that since you didn't want to come home because of your precious human, I'd figure out a way to bring you back. I don't need Damian to tame you. Samara would be your greatest weakness. So the choice is come with us or Samara and her family dies."

"I-I...What the hell is wrong with you, you disloyal dick?!" Alex cannot believe what Dragan has come to. Dragan frowns in anger from the name.

"Disloyal? You are the last person to call someone disloyal." Dragan says.

"Mother, you're just going to let him do this." Alexander says to Sasha. Sasha looks conflicted. Her sister gazes at her. "He was human when you met him and now..." He trails off because he doesn't like to repeat himself. "Dragan, you hurt her and I will end you."

"You dare threaten me. I gave you immortality. I gave you everything. You belong to me." Dragan snarls at him. "You should kneel to me like a good boy." Alexander rushes in to attack him. The guard tries to save him, but Dragan drops him with an elbow to the jaw. "I'm a better fighter than you are. I fought beside great warriors and participated in many battles before you were born." Dragan leans down to lift Alexander back on his feet by his throat. The wolves attack the army. The Cullens rushes in to help them because they're outnumbered.

Alexander roars. His eyes become more vibrant as he twists Dragan's hand and kick out his left leg. Dragan drops with his chin making contact with one of Alexander's knees. He falls back in pain. Sasha and Anastasia are in shock because of what just happened. But what frightens them even more is when the darkness rises and this time, its worse. Alexander is unleashing it as the markings run all over his body turning blood red. He's becoming a much more demonic form of himself. This is the second time Dragan seen this form. His skin has blackened. Alexander opens his eyes, which are now full on red. He has claws and fangs! Sasha backs up along with her sisters. Dragan backs up as well. Alexander roars with a voice that sounds pure evil. It's not natural. It's demonic and bone chilling.

"Darkness in most pure form." He murmurs with widened eyes. Alexander goes to help the others, slicing his way through the fight. Vampire after vampire, he slaughters them. And to finish the fight, he punches the ground making it shake with ruthless force. The markings begin to travel to the other vampire guards. They are frozen stiff as they are taken over by the darkness, turning into black stone before exploding into black ash. Carlisle, the pack, and the others stare at him in shock.

"Alex?" Esme calls his name, but is too afraid to go near him.

"This is only half of your true form. I remember the first time I saw it. I can also remember your ancestor, Akela, revealing it as well." Dragan says. Alexander stares at him wondering how he knows about his ancestors. "You are just as stubborn as your mother, Helena." Alexander changes back into his normal form. His eyes are suffering from incredible pain as the markings are absorbed and erased. His fangs and claws won't go away.

"How do you know my mother's name?" Alexander asks. There's a moment of silence. Dragan raises both his eyebrows because he just said something is wrong. He looks back to Kathryn and Carissa, who are now standing back on their feet. "How do you know about Akela as well?" Dragan takes a quick glance at the pendant around Alexander's neck. He doesn't know what to say because he knows he screwed up.

"I-I-I...Forget what you've just heard. Let's go home."

"How do you know our mother's name?!" Carissa says in anger. The three siblings put the pieces together. They look back at the memories of the night when Dragan rescued them. They remember him saying that the vampire who killed their family was a newborn. Then they put the pieces together. Kathryn shakes her head in disbelief.

"I should've known." Alex says. "The newborn that attacked our family...she was created by you." A sting hits Dragan's chest. "You were the one who killed our family. You killed my mother and my father. Did you?" He doesn't want to believe it. Dragan is lost for words. He doesn't want to admit it.

"It's hard to explain." He says.

"Then explain it." Alex growls low in his throat.

"B-Before you were born, I met your mother's family. She wasn't born you yet. You tribe needed protection from the other vampires. I offered to help in exchange for your mother. She, just like you, was one of the last descendants of Akela...the very first and most powerful vampire...and the first to harness the darkness. Your mother found out on her eighteenth birthday and she ran away. Then she married your father and she gave birth to you and your sisters. Your mother was mine fair and square."

Alexander is shaking. "Helena wasn't supposed to fall in love. She was mine." Dragan says. "Alexander, you are the first born male of your mother's bloodline in over 10,000 years. Your tribe was so powerful. There are still other descendants out there in the world, not knowing the power they can possess. Soon, they will be mine for the taking. Imagine what we could do with their power."

"I thought Aro was bad." Emmett says. Carissa and Kathryn gets a hold of Dragan. Alexander moves forth and grips his throat, crushing it with everything he's got. Sasha moves to take him down from killing her mate, but she's surprised when Bella kicks her off of him. Anastasia pushes Bella, Carissa, and Kathryn with her telekinetic ability before running away with her sister and Dragan.

"Samara." Alexander says and runs away. The others are right behind him. "Go to her house. 7417 G Street." Bella, Edward, Jasper, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, and half of the wolf pack split up to head to the address. Alexander needs to get to Seattle quick which will only take him several minutes.

**(….)**

**George and Angela's Bedroom**

**The Parkers Residence**

George comes in to find his wife coming out of their bathroom. She covered in nothing, but a towel as steam rolls its way out of the bathroom. Angela smiles at the boyish charm of George's smile. "What are you staring at?" George makes a move to scoop her in his arms. She shrieks and laughs. "Put me down, you caveman!" George lays her down on the bed gently before pressing his lips against hers. They melt into the kiss as he smothers her body with his.

"How about we roll around in the sheets for a while?" George growls sensually.

"I would mind that, but Kimmy's still here." Angela reminds him.

"I'll just lock the door."

"But you're a screamer." Angela laughs.

"I am not a screamer."

Outside of the house stands Dorian, Vladimir, and Stefan. Dorian focuses his ability. "Such a shame." Stefan chuckles darkly. Inside, Angela pushes George, so she can be on top. But before she can lean down and give him a kiss, she becomes stiff. She screams out in pain as her nose and eyes begin to bleed. George's eyes widen. He's unable to move.

"Babe? BABE?!" George is panicking. Angela screams out in pain. She drops to the floor before he can catch her. She's writhing on the ground. "Angela!" Kimmy comes in. "Call the police!" Kimmy runs to grab her cell phone and dial 911. Angela is in a great deal of pain as Dorian enjoys her suffering. The blood just keeps flowing and flowing and flowing from her nose.

**(….)**

**Streets of Seattle**

Samara had just left work as she searches for her car keys in her purse. She heads to an empty parking lot where her car is parked. Watching from afar are Illarion and India. Their eyes are shining through the dark. Suddenly, a group of six men begin to approach Samara on all sides. She looks up and around to see them. One of the men slams her up against the car.

"Take whatever's in my purse. Please." Samara doesn't want to get hurt.

"We're not here for that." The tall blond man smiles before tosses her ground. Samara backs away, but she's completely surrounded. The men begin to beat her to death, laughing with joy. They kick and stomp on her head, face, and stomach. Samara is in a world of pain as she's beaten to a bloody mess. Her hair is pulled as her face is bashed into the ground. Illarion laughs as he uses his power to make Samara suffer even more. She begins to choke on her own blood as it stains her face. Her ribs are fractured. One of the men kneels down to get in between her legs. Samara fights him.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" She cries. One of the men steps on her throat to cut her oxygen off. She still fights. "P-p-plea—please stop! STOP!" But her cries are ignored.

"Shut up slut!" Another man gives Samara a ruthless kick to her hip.

The man who's trying to rape her doesn't get far because he's grabbed from behind by Alexander! Alex sinks his fangs into the man's neck. Samara is out of it. Her vision is blurry as blood pools heavily out of her head. Alex drains the man and pulls back with a piece of his flesh in his mouth. He drops him and growls at the other men, who are backing away in fear, spilling blood from his mouth. Emmett and Rosalie watches in fear as he does this. Alexander changes back into his darkness form and moves in to tear the group apart. The group of men all scream and cry in agony as blood splatters, squirts, and pools all over the place. The sound of flesh ripping and bones crunching is too disturbing. Samara is now unconscious. Emmett moves in to scoop her in her arms.

The blood rage stops. All the men are dead as Alexander turns back to Emmett and Rosalie. He's covered in blood. The darkness has taken him over. He looks over to see Illarion and his other coven mates. Illarion is scared frozen. India runs for it, leaving Illarion behind. Illarion turns around, but before he can, he gasps loudly. CRUNCH! He yells in horrible pain. Alexander rushes over to him with vamp speed. He grips Illarion by the back of the neck and twists his head off his body. Illarion's body drops headless. Alexander looks at his dead eyes before kicking his head as far as he can. He digs his claws into dead body, turning it into black ash.

"Alex?" Samara's weakened voice calls him. Alexander turns around. His darkness fades away quicker because of the voice. He looks to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Take her to the hospital. The others are still out there." And with that, Emmett and Rose are gone to do what they're told. Alex tries to remember Dragan's plans. When he touched him before, he could see where the others are. This means that they are going after Samara's friends.

**(….)**

**Empty Road**

**Olympic Peninsula**

Ian is driving alone on the empty road all alone. Following him are Cecilia and Calvin. Ian tries to get some energy from singing Firework from Katy Perry. He's such a dork for trying to sing the song. But out of nowhere, Cecilia dashes with full speed to kick the side of his truck with her vampire strength. The truck tumbles into the forest brutally as it tumbles multiple times. Calvin laughs. The truck eventually stops, landing upside down.

Ian is badly injured. He has a few broken bones and bloody wounds. Gasoline begins to leak its way out of the truck as fire spreads. The thick sound of something slicing through the wind comes forward to Calvin and Cecilia. It's Alexander. He kills Calvin first, chopping his head off with a single chop to his neck. Cecilia is afraid as she backs away.

"Find your master and tell him he's been marked." Alex snarls and Cecilia is gone. He turns his attention to the burning truck. He goes over to save Ian by yanking off the door and carrying him out of the car. Ian groans at the pain. He can't breathe. He wheezes as his lungs are being filling up with oxygen that is unable to leave his mouth. His eyes widen. "Look at me. You're going to be fine." But he won't. Ian closes his eyes. He's in a great deal of pain. Alexander leans down and bites down on his throat. Ian cannot scream. The venom is burning its way into his system and soon, Ian will be a newborn vampire. Alexander has no other choice. Ian would die if he doesn't do this.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

It's morning. Both Samara and her mother are in the hospital. Angela is fine. The doctors found no brain damage from the attack. Doctors have no idea what went wrong. They've tested her for everything. The doctors concluded that it was just a severe mindgrane. They're going to prescribe her with some pain meds. Angela is still a little rocked from it. That's the power of Dorian. He can torment your mind and body until you become a mindless vegetable trapped in a nightmare. If he kept focusing his gift on her, she would probably be in a coma or worse...dead.

Samara on the other hand, is unconscious. She's resting. Kimmy stays by her side while George stays with Angela in another room. Carla, Nick, Peyton, Randy, and Kelly come into the room. Carla gives Kimmy a hug. They all see that Samara is holding her turtle dove in her hand. Kimmy is holding hers as well, hoping that her big sister will pull through. Samara is badly bruised and beaten. Carla is in tears as she gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened?" Peyton has tears streaming down her eyes.

"She was beaten by these men. They were killed that night. Cops don't know anything." Kimmy tells them. They can't believe what's going on. Angela and Samara gets hurt and are now in the hospital. Ian is missing. "Did you guys hear about Ian?" The others nod. "What's happening? None of this makes sense. My mother and my sister are in the hospital. Ian's truck was found on the side of the road on fire. Now, he's missing. Why is all this happening? Why is everything going to hell?"

"I don't get it either. All we can do is pray." Kelly says.

"Do you think Ian was kidnapped? I think he would at least call his uncle." Randy says.

"His uncle said that he didn't. He's still out there. Let's just hope the police find him." Peyton says as her boyfriend rubs her back to comfort her.

Everyone turns to see Alexander standing by the door. His eyes are full of sadness. The only thing he can think about is ripping Dragan's head off for what he's done. He goes over to Samara and takes her hand into his. "How long has she been out?"

"For a while now." Kimmy says.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kelly asks.

"He's Samara's boyfriend." Kimmy answers before he can do. Alex offers a handshake.

"I'm Alexander." He greets the others as they shake his hand and tell him their names.

"So, you're the mystery guy." Carla says.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Alex says.

"It's okay." Kimmy says.

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine. They're releasing her."

Cameron comes in to see Alexander holding Samara's hand. The other sees Cameron as well. Cameron squints because he doesn't know who this person is. Alexander takes his pendant off and puts in Samara's hand, hoping its power will heal her. He leaves the room while Cameron comes inside. Cameron goes over to see the pendant in Samara's hand and the turtle dove in the other.

"So who was that?" He asks.

"That was Samara's boyfriend. His name's Alex." Kimmy says. "It's not important. Did you hear anything about Ian yet?"

"I heard he was in an accident and now, he's missing." Cameron says. He's quite jealous that Alexander is her boyfriend. He really needs to get the fact that Samara and him are over. Although, Cameron will always care about Samara because he still loves her. He knows he screwed up any chance to get back together when he made his move the other night.

"Alex?" Samara says with an extremely weakened voice. The others go up to her.

"Samara?" Kelly calls for her. Samara can barely open her eyes.

"Go get the nurse." Peyton says and Randy leaves to find one.

Samara can barely remember a thing. She remembers that she was ambushed and beaten to near death. Then she heard screams and the horrible sound of those guys getting killed. "Mon-monster." The others can't hear what she just said. "Monster. Alexander. Monster. Saved me." They all look to one another because they don't know what she's talking about except for Alexander.

"Honey what are you trying to say?" Peyton asks.

"H-h-he—he sa-aved me." Samara says.

And that's when Kimmy puts the pieces together. Those guys who beat her were shredded apart like meat strips. There was so much blood and limbs everywhere, the police said that it's impossible for someone normal to do such a thing. The police said that it was an animal, even though they found no evidence of one being present at the scene or roaming around Seattle. Kimberly looks down at the pendant in Samara's hand. She doesn't know what is going on, but she hopes to find out.

**(….)**

**Carlisle's Office**

**The Cullen Household**

Ian is writhing on the examination table. He's in a great deal of pain, but cannot scream or cry anymore. He will be like this for two more days before he transitions into a newborn vampire. The Cullens and the pack have been searching for Dragan and the others. Sasha is the only one who came back and now, she's being watched in the living room.

Alexander has just arrived to see Sasha sitting on the couch. He's angry to see her. Sasha stands up. She scared because she doesn't want to see him angry. He has every right to be because she kept the secret about Dragan taking his family away from him. Carissa and Kathryn are angry as well.

"Shouldn't you be with Dragan?" Alex asks, scowling at her.

"I am so sorry for what I have done. I should've never let Dragan destroy your family." Sasha says.

"But you did anyway. He took away my family. He turned my sisters and me into vampires for his own gain. And you just ran with it. I resent you and I never want to see your face ever again." Alex finalizes.

"Alexander please. I love you." Sasha pleads with him.

"No you don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kept this secret from us." Kathryn says.

"I do." Sasha says. Esme is saddened for her.

"Just leave." Alex says.

"I love you, Kathryn, and Carissa with all my heart. You're like my children. I would do anything for you. You mean the world to me. Please, forgive me." Alexander storms up to her. Sasha flops onto the couch as he gets close to her.

"You mean nothing to me understand. Nothing! I am going to kill Dragan when I see him. And if I ever see you again, I will end your life, so you can rot in hell with him." He snarls as his red eyes shine brighter. Sasha leaves, sobbing tearlessly. She feels so horrible. Alexander breathes deeply, regaining control of himself. She was like a mother to him, but she betrayed him and his sisters and their trust.

"Don't you think you were being a little too hard on her?" Edward asks. Alex nor his sisters answer his question. Again, they have every right to be angry with Sasha.


End file.
